El Mensajero Oscuro
by Danielgmz
Summary: Descrpición Pendiente. Este fic tiene tres capítulos
1. Capítulo 1

El Mensajero Oscuro

Notas del autor:

Ranma ½ y algunos de los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi o de sus respectivos creadores.

No me considero como un escritor de oficio, únicamente lo hago como un pasatiempo y en homenaje a los creadores de las series de televisión, películas, libros, videojuegos, etc.

Dark Master.

Convenciones:

Un lugar - un momento

"Un pensamiento"

'Un énfasis'

(Aclaración del suceso)

Cambio general de escenario

El Mensajero Oscuro

(One-Shot, Crossover, FANtasy Fiction)

Memorial de la hechicera, en algún bosque de China

Andaba Ryoga en uno de sus viajes errantes hasta que se encontró con una lúgubre casa de color negro. "Quizás alguien aquí pueda decirme como llegar al Dojo Tendo, llevo semanas caminando por este mismo bosque". Se dispuso a entrar y vio que a la entrada habían dos guardias dormidos. Adentro una hermosa joven de vestido negro y cabello largo negro también, llevaba un collar con una estrella de cinco puntas en plata alrededor del cuello, yacía en lo que parecía ser un cofre fúnebre de cristal y encima de este un papel de pergamino con algunos signos chinos escritos.

"Vaya, esto ha de ser un velorio y este debió ser el nombre de la chica, es una verdadera lástima que haya muerto siendo tan joven y bella". Y seguidamente recogió el papel para observarlo más de cerca dándose media vuelta. Mientras lo hacía, la joven súbitamente abrió los ojos y dirigió su mirada hacia el visitante.

Ryoga sintió que un escalofrío recorría su espalda y se sobresaltó, se dio vuelta para descubrir con horror que la joven que hace unos instantes creyó muerta ahora se movía e intentaba salir del pesado cofre.

Estuvo a punto de desmayarse, pero no lo hizo "Un momento, tengo que ayudarla, debe estar asfixiándose ahí dentro". No sin dificultad Ryoga pudo finalmente quitar la tapa del cofre. Tomó a la joven en sus brazos y la ayudó a sentarse, ella ya estaba volviendo en sí y Ryoga la miraba expectante. En breve ella se recuperó y comenzó a decir:

- Tú... has venido a rescatarme, no sabes como te lo agradezco. Soy la gran hechicera Sayuri y en recompensa te enseñaré el legendario arte de la magia negra, si así lo deseas -.

- Mi nombre es Ryoga, y sí, acepto encantado -.

Los dos se quedaron mirándose en silencio sumidos en sus pensamientos:

"Que bien! Con ésta nueva técnica al fin podré derrotar a Ranma y ya no podrá interponerse más entre Akane y yo..., claro que Sayuri es también muy bella".

"Este chico tiene un gran potencial, sin duda podrá aprender todos los hechizos con facilidad y luego se convertirá en mi principal esbirro".

Los guardias de la entrada se despertaron, y cuando vieron a Sayuri ponerse de pie salieron corriendo despavoridos.

Escuela Furinkan, Nerima - Al atardecer

Muy lejos de allí se celebraba una ceremonia de graduación, Ranma y Akane recibían sus respectivos diplomas de bachiller. Caía la noche y los graduandos se dirigieron a la amplia cancha cubierta donde se realizaba el baile de despedida. Ukyo y Shampoo corrieron a sentarse junto a Ranma que estaba solo en una de las mesas.

Akane se sentó en la mesa con los Tendo y el tío Genma.

Ukyo y Shampoo presionaban continuamente a Ranma para que saliera a bailar con ellas, hasta que éste por fin aceptó con algo de resignación.

"Bueno, supongo que la ocasión de hoy lo amerita". Pensó Ranma mientras las chicas lo llevaban de ambas manos hacia la pista de baile.

Akane no hacía más que vigilar de hito en hito a aquel trío divirtiéndose y, sin darse cuenta estaba bebiendo más sake de lo debido. Soun y Genma departían animosamente hinchados por el orgullo que les producía la conjunta graduación de sus hijos menores.

Kasumi se levantó de la mesa para ir a hablar con el Dr. Tofú, al mismo tiempo que Nabiki

se apresuraba a coquetearle al chico más adinerado de los recién graduados, pues se rumoraba que su padre ocupaba un alto cargo en una conocida marca de autos japoneses.

A eso de la media noche Ukyo y luego Shampoo se despidieron de Ranma con efusivos abrazos y éste casi no logra zafarse de la amazona.

Akane aprovechó la ocasión para comentarle algo a solas a Ranma:

- Sabes algo Ranma, en la escuela me han escogido para darme una beca, voy a estudiar Matemáticas Puras en la Universidad de Pekín -.

"Matemáticas? que horror!" Pensó Ranma.

- Sí, y creo que voy a estar varios años sin poder venir a casa -.

- Me alegro mucho por ti, Akane - contestó Ranma con indiferencia.

- Eso es todo lo que vas a decirme?! -.

- Qué..., acaso no era eso lo que tanto querías? -.

- Tienes razón... - dijo Akane bajando el tono y la mirada - supongo que aquí nadie va a extrañarme... - terminó de decir susurrando.

De camino a casa regresaban todos muy contentos por como se habían divertido en el festejo, excepto por Akane que traía una cara de acontecimiento.

Akane se lanzó a llorar sobre la almohada en cuanto entró en su habitación, ella sabía que después de todo iba a extrañar mucho a su familia y Ranma durante todo ese tiempo.

Dojo Tendo

Pasaron los días de vacaciones y finalmente se llegó el momento para la partida de Akane, ella se despidió de todos menos de Ranma puesto que él estaba 'muy ocupado entrenado'.

Akane recibió un sobre de Nabiki y se subió al coche que la llevaría directo al Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio, mientras Ranma la miraba alejarse desde el tejado:

"Ojalá no tuvieras que irte tan lejos" Pensaba.

Por lo pronto, Ranma había decidido postergar sus estudios formales para dedicarse de lleno a las artes marciales, se convertiría en maestro y de paso podría hacer algún dinero.

A sus clases en el Dojo, asistían en su mayoría mujeres que se interesaban más por ver al 'gran Ranma' que por las artes marciales en sí, claro que ninguna de ellas iba a ponerse en evidencia y así todo marchaba bien. Shampoo y Ukyo iban constantemente a visitar a Ranma después del trabajo, ahora que los tres eran amigos su relación se había vuelto intensa, mucho más que cuando ellas se la pasaban intentando conquistar a Ranma y él las había rechazado una y otra vez, ahora no, ahora eran inseparables.

Aeropuerto Internacional de Pekín, centro de la ciudad

Al llegar Akane a China la recibe la abuela de Shampoo, Cologne que 'de pura bondad' se había ofrecido para llevarla de tour por la ciudad, luego la llevó la edificio de habitaciones compartidas para estudiantes y le enseñó el camino de allí a la Universidad, Cologne estaba más que satisfecha con que Akane se hubiera alejado de Ranma por su propio cuenta.

Akane vio una ciudad organizada y moderna, un lugar en el que reina la paz y la tranquilidad, era una sensación muy diferente a la vida en Japón.

En la Universidad habían al mismo tiempo cientos o tal vez miles de estudiantes y sin embargo Akane se sentía allí más sola que nunca al no conocer a nadie.

Un buen día se sentó en una de las mesas de las tantas cafeterías de la Universidad. De pronto alguien se le acercó y la tocó en el hombro:

- Akane, eres tú? - pregunto una voz femenina.

Se volteó sorprendida de alguien la reconociera.

- Soy yo, Akari, que no me recuerdas? -.

- Sí eso creo... -.

Se alegró de ver una cara conocida pero... Akari?

- Me dejas ver tu horario? - pidió Akari.

- Claro, aquí tienes -.

- Bien... entonces nos vemos al final del día -.

Memorial de la hechicera, día anterior

Apenas comenzaba el entrenamiento de Ryoga:

- Para utilizar la magia, primero debes percibir la fuerza de cada uno de los elementos de la naturaleza - comenzó a decir Sayuri.

Afuera una tormenta amenazaba con destruir el mundo por completo.

- Ahora quiero que vayas y medites lo que acabo de decirte - añadió mientras guiaba al muchacho por la puerta de atrás de la mansión.

- No, espere..., sensei yo... -.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, Sayuri vio un relámpago y luego un cerdito negro que entro corriendo a la casa y, para una mayor sorpresa, se lanzó dentro de una olla con agua hirviendo.

Sayuri se dio vuelta apenada al ver el resultado de ésta acción, Ryoga se vistió y le explicó todo pero su maestra parecía comprenderlo perfectamente.

- Creo que podemos deshacer ese hechizo - dijo Sayuri - pero necesito que vayas mañana a la ciudad para comprar un par de cosas indispensables -.

Por las calles de Pekín - Al atardecer

Ella le había dado una lista que incluía desde plantas aromáticas hasta partes de animales que es preferible no mencionar. Ryoga al fin había aprendido a ubicarse y en su bicicleta pudo conseguir todo lo que se le pedía con facilidad.

De regreso Ryoga se encuentra con Akane y por quedarse mirándola acaba por chocarse y cae de la bicicleta. Se pone de pie y se saludan algo tímidos y sorprendidos, pero cuando se da cuenta de que es Akari quien la acompaña Ryoga se siente doblemente intimidado.

Akari decidió ser la compañera de cuarto de Akane, así ella sería su guía en la Universidad y Akane le ayudaría a estudiar matemáticas.

Sayuri recibe sus compras de Ryoga y las pone en la olla con el agua hirviendo mientras murmura algunas palabras en una lengua perdida.

- Solo tomara un par de días - le dijo finalmente a Ryoga.

Habitaciones compartidas estudiantiles, cerca de la Universidad de Pekín - de noche

Akane se sentía mucho mejor ahora que se había reencontrado con sus amigos, y esto veía reflejado en sus calificaciones que ahora eran excelentes. Se sentó frente al computador de su cuarto para echar un vistazo a su e-mail, entre otros había una invitación de Ryoga, y luego siguió trabajando en su proyecto de grado que consistía en una prueba matemática.

Unas horas después apagó su PC y se tumbó en su cama exhausta, mientras que Akari dormía plácidamente, abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche y sacó unas fotografías que le había obsequiado Nabiki el día de su partida y pensó en la vida y en las personas que había dejado atrás. El sobre contenía fotos de su familia (excepto de Nabiki que era la que siempre las tomaba) y de Ranma..., aún cuando él siempre la insultaba, a lo que ella respondía mandándolo a volar con un golpe de su mazo, lo extrañaba profundamente, a él y a todas aquellas locuras por las que habían pasado juntos.

Un visitante inesperado entraba a hurtadillas por la ventana de la habitación de Akane:

- P-chan!, Oh mi querido P-chan - dijo dejando caer las fotografías.

Akane abrazó con fuerza a su mascota y cerró los ojos hasta que se quedó dormida, poco después el cerdito desapareció tal y como había llegado.

Dojo Tendo - a la misma hora

Hacía un clima tibio y fresco en Nerima, Ranma se encontraba observando el firmamento, desde el tejado, estaba muy fatigado pero satisfecho, había estado entrenando toda la tarde con Ukyo y Shampoo, y en el día había tomado clases de conducción, definitivamente había sido un día muy agitado, contempló primero las estrellas y luego la luna llena sobre la cual creyó ver dibujado el rostro de su prometida.

"Akane... me pregunto como te estará yendo... espero que regreses pronto".

Luego Ranma se recostó en su cama y se quedó dormido en un santiamén. Al Dojo

llegó Shampoo-gata, besó en la mejilla a Ranma, luego bostezó y se durmió a sus pies.

Memorial de la hechicera - al día siguiente

Ryoga había trabajado duro para dominar los hechizos básicos del fuego, el agua y el trueno, y a renovar su energía mágica a través de la meditación.

La joven hechicera le dio a Ryoga un brebaje con aspecto muy desagradable para que se lo bebiera, al hacerlo, el espíritu del cerdito se hizo visible, se separó del cuerpo de Ryoga y se desvaneció en el aire, había sido liberado definitivamente.

Hicieron la prueba del agua fría, y en efecto funcionaba, Ryoga sintió que se había quitado un enorme peso de encima, ante sus ojos pasaron todas las vergüenzas por las que había pasado, desde la vez que intentaron cocinarlo vivo en Jusenkyo, o cuando los ancianos de la mansión quisieron adoptarlo, y la más reciente allí mismo frente a Sayuri.

Ryoga no pudo contener la emoción y le dio un abrazo a Sayuri.

- Ya está bien - dijo Sayuri intentando consolarlo - esta noche es para celebrar, lo mereces por tus avances y porque así lo indica la Tradición de la Luna -.

Fue así como un grupo de personas se reunía junto al fuego en un claro del bosque que rodeaba la mansión, la luna se encontraba en su máximo esplendor.

Estaban allí Sayuri, Akane, Ryoga y los demás aprendices de la hechicera que por cierto no eran pocos. Akari también había sido invitada a la reunión pero no pudo asistir por sus compromisos académicos. Ryoga llevaba puesto un traje tradicional chino de color negro y por primera vez sin su bandana ni la sombrilla que siempre lo acompañaban.

Cada uno de los aprendices recibió una copa con agua, sobre la cual debía mirar el reflejo de la luna, después atravesar el agua con un puñal y luego beber el agua.

Todos los presentes empezaron a recitar un mantra acompañados de un ritmo leve de tambores. El ambiente que allí se respiraba era realmente mágico, Sayuri notó como el aura de todos los que ahí se hallaban iban adquiriendo un mismo color.

Entonces, de improviso, solo las mujeres aprendices de la magia (es decir, todas excepto claro Sayuri y Akane), se quitaron sus ropas para danzar desnudas alrededor de la hoguera.

Para ninguno esto le resultó extraño, nadie sintió lujuria, pudor o vergüenza, simplemente no había lugar en ese momento para los sentimientos negativos.

Un demonio se sintió atraído por aquella intensa actividad espiritual, y se fijó en una persona en especial que, por la pureza de su alma le sería más fácil de controlar.

Akane parpadeó pero sus ojos se tornaron completamente blancos y destellaban, se fue cubriendo de un aura púrpura, y comenzó a agredir a la concurrencia, ni siquiera Ryoga había sido capaz de contener la furia de su ataque.

- Tengan cuidado, está poseída por un mensajero oscuro! - exclamo Sayuri -.

Y siguió hablando con Akane en una lengua perdida:

- Demonio, te ordeno que te identifiques! -.

El dije en el cuello de Sayuri se iluminó.

- Yo soy el que habita dentro - dijo una voz distinta a la de Akane.

- Ahora dime tu nombre -.

- Solo soy un mensajero oscuro -.

- Cuál es tu nombre?, obedece!

- Dreiko... -.

- Ahora yo te invoco, Dreiko! -.

Entonces apareció un enorme dragón azul que surcó los cielos, pasando muy cerca de ellos hasta que desapareció a lo lejos en el infinito, al mismo tiempo que Akane caía al suelo desmayada.

Amaneció pero Akane aún no volvía en sí, Ryoga se sentía culpable por haberla llevado, nunca pensó que una chica como Akane fuera vulnerable, Sayuri tampoco sabía que hacer.

Ryoga decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era avisarle a Ranma, después de todo él era quién siempre la salvaba de cualquier lío en que estuviera.

Al enterarse éste de la noticia, salió de inmediato del Dojo sin siquiera despedirse y tomó el próximo vuelo a China.

Cuando Ranma llegó al Memorial no pudo evitar detenerse un segundo para admirar la belleza del jardín ornamental que rodeaba la mansión, una combinación de azaleas, arces, pinos y debajo piedras, musgo y acantilados, lograron tranquilizarle un poco.

Sayuri, Ryoga y Akari que intentaba consolar a Ryoga, lo esperaban en la entrada.

Ranma entró sin decir ni una sola palabra y se arrodilló a un costado de Akane, que dormía profundamente, no despertaba por mas que la sacudieran o la llamaran.

"No puede ser... Akane cómo haces para meterte en tantos líos?".

"Por qué me haces sufrir así?".

"Quiero escuchar tu voz...".

- Akane di mi nombre! - exclamó desesperado y agachó su cabeza.

Algunas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Akane y un momento después se despertó al fin. Se levantó como pensativa y Ranma la abrazó.

- Ranma, mientras estuve dormida tuve un sueño:

Soñé que estaba muy feliz porque tu y yo teníamos una cita para vernos, pero luego me preocupé mucho, ya no podía recordar en donde, y te busqué Ranma, en el Dojo, en el Furinkan, en el Ucchan's, en el Nekohanten, caminé por todo el Japón, y cuando ya no pude dar ni un paso más grité: Ranma, dónde estás?! -.

- No tienes que responderme nada - añadió - es solo que pensé que debía decírtelo.

- Ya no tienes de que preocuparte..., yo estaré aquí - dijo Ranma mirando hacia el jardín.

- Por qué? - inquirió Akane confundida -.

- La razón por la cual no pudiste encontrarme es porque aún no lo habíamos acordado -.

- Te estaré esperando - continuó - y... si vienes aquí, me encontrarás, lo prometo.

- Yo también lo prometo, gracias Ranma, ahora siempre sabré donde encontrarte.

Acto seguido ella lo besó en los labios.

- Akane... -.

- Dime, Ranma -.

- Solo quédate cerca de mí -.

A lo que ella simplemente respondió con una leve sonrisa.

Universidad de Pekín, auditorio principal

Unos días después Akane obtuvo su graduación, y con honores, su tesis de grado había sido una de las reconocidas por parte del club de Matemáticas de la Universidad, haciéndola acreedora al codiciado, 'premio Bertrand Russell'.

El proyecto de Akane proponía la utilización de leyes físicas, para optimizar el rendimiento del artista marcial, y mejorar su técnica en general, aprovechando la tecnología de captura de movimientos por computador. Además incluía un video protagonizado por Ryoga y Akane (siendo Akari la camarógrafa), en el que demostraban sus avances.

Ranma, Ryoga y Akari estuvieron allí para felicitarla, esta vez la celebración fue mucho más formal comparada con la del Furinkan con lo que Akane se sintió muy a gusto.

Akari no se graduaba aún por estar debiendo una materia, tal vez porque en clases se la pasaba siempre pensando en el chico que de pronto acá, decidió tomarla en serio sin que ella hubiera hecho nada en especial últimamente para conquistarlo.

Ryoga había adquirido su título que lo acreditaba como mago oscuro, pero aún le falta mucho por aprender si quería llegar al grado de hechicero.

Entre varias técnicas que había aprendido, conocía una para reconocer más fácilmente a su 'otra parte' (a su pareja ideal, aunque en realidad podían existir varias), y ese día había visto un brillo especial sobre el hombro izquierdo de Akari, el que Akane carecía.

Pero aún así, Ryoga tenía planeado enfrentarse a Ranma, era un asunto personal, un combate final con él era todo lo que buscaba, pero éste no era el momento preciso.

Dojo Tendo, calles de Tokio

Ranma y Akane regresaron juntos al Japón. Se presentaron en casa y cuando sus habitantes salieron a recibirlos se quedaron de una sola pieza al ver que llegaban tomados de la mano.

"Parece que esta vez si van a casarse" Pensaron simultáneamente.

Todos los Tendo y los Saotome cenaban juntos. Ranma y Akane no habían dejado pasar ciertos detalles diferentes en Nabiki, había un brillo especial en su mirada, ella se veía muy feliz, y además llevaba puesto un vestido muy hermoso y caro, ella era feliz con alguien.

El teléfono celular de Nabiki timbró, contestó pero no dijo nada más, solo sonrió y colgó.

- Ranma, Akane vengan, Daniel nos está esperando afuera, esta noche nos vamos a divertir en grande! - dijo Nabiki levantándose de la mesa.

Salieron los tres, Nabiki se sentó adelante y le dio un beso de cortesía. Ya en el asiento de atrás Ranma y Akane escrutaban a Daniel con la mirada:

Era un chico típico americano de tez blanca y cabellos rubios, vestía unos jeans anchos, tennis, camiseta negra, chaqueta en cuero y lentes oscuros.

"Sí, definitivamente era aquel chico del baile en el Furinkan, parece que Nabiki no falla ni uno de sus disparos..." Pensó Akane sonriendo.

El auto se detuvo justo frente a una calle bloqueada con avisos de desviación.

- Aquí es, llegamos - dice Daniel con ese acento particular.

- Akane, Ranma hay algo que quiero mostrarles - dice Nabiki bajándose del auto.

Los tres avanzan unos pasos por un enorme estacionamiento.

- Les presento su regalo de bodas, será de ustedes cuando se casen - dijo Nabiki señalando un auto personalizado para 'carreras underground', igual al de Daniel excepto en el color.

- Qué esperas Ranma?, enciéndelo - añadió.

El muchacho de la trenza obedeció a la invitación de Nabiki. Daniel apareció en la escena:

- Ranma, Nabiki me contó que hace poco aprendiste a conducir, pero que lo haces de una manera temeraria, tanto así que tu instructor terminó en un hospital siquiátrico.

- Es cierto - Confesó Ranma sin darle mayor importancia.

- Entonces demuéstralo, te reto a una carrera! -.

Los dos autos se dirigieron hacia la línea de partida mientras Nabiki pasaba al final de la calle cerrada y sacaba su nueva cámara de filmación digital.

Akane se paró en frente y en medio de los autos y levantó ambos brazos, los motores rugían y sendas llamaradas salían por los escapes.

Hubo un breve suspenso y ella bajó de nuevo los brazos para dar la largada.

La competencia fue muy pareja pero al final Ranma consiguió ganar por pocos centímetros.

Nabiki hizo un enfoque en los pilotos que se bajaban para estrecharse las manos.

- Casi te gano -.

- Tal vez... pero lo que importa es ganar -.

Todos se rieron juntos por el ímpetu de aquellos formidables competidores. De pronto se escucharon sirenas a lo lejos, los residentes de aquella zona habían dado aviso a las autoridades para que detuvieran a los corredores clandestinos y desbloquearan la avenida.

- Rápido, vayámonos de aquí! - Los llamó Daniel siendo el primero en notarlo.

Pero no les fue posible escapar, las patrullas de policía los tenían rodeados y no les quedó más remedio que aparcar dentro del primer hotel que vieron para así poder ocultar los autos antes de que fueran descubiertos y que éstos no fueran reportados.

- Tendremos que quedarnos aquí - dijo Nabiki - y no se preocupen, este lugar es de lujo -.

Alquilaron habitaciones por pareja y se dispusieron a pasar la noche en sus respectivas suites.

Al pasar por la puerta Ranma y Akane estaban emocionados por la adrenalina que pasó por sus venas durante la carrera y luego la huída.

Akane pasó primero para admirar esa preciosa habitación pero pronto Ranma la hizo girar hacia él y la besó en sus labios con pasión, más que eso, la besó con furia.

Ella respiraba agitadamente y apareció un leve rubor en sus mejillas, él la siguió besando bajando por su cuello y ella cerro los ojos extasiada de placer.

- Ranma, cuándo aprendiste a conducir así? -.

- La verdad es que te fuiste por tanto tiempo... -.

Escuchar al fin que la habían extrañado hizo que su corazón se derritiera de amor por él.

Se desvistieron a medias el uno al otro y se volvieron a unir en un beso mientras se acariciaban la espalda y el torso desnudos.

Akane se soltó de su abrazo y le tomó de la mano llevándose a su prometido hacia la tina de baño en la que fácilmente podían acomodarse hasta cuatro personas.

Allí siguieron con varios juegos de caricias y luego se relajaron un poco.

- Ya tengo sueño... - dijo Akane con un dejo de cansancio.

Se pusieron sus batas y se dirigieron hacia la cama donde se quedaron dormidos abrazándose. Y nada más sucedió, quizás así fue mejor, por lo menos hasta que se casaran.

Nabiki y Daniel, en cambio, se pasaron la noche bebiéndose todo el licor de la habitación, conversaron, pusieron música suave y bailaron lento, mirándose a los ojos por largo rato:

- Daniel, no debiste haberte molestado con lo del regalo -.

- No fue nada..., y para cuando es la boda? -.

- Será muy pronto, querido... - una gota sudor se asomó en la frente de Nabiki.

Pusieron en la televisión una vieja película cómica con la que se rieron a más no poder, más que nada por el estado de embriaguez en que se hallaban. Se quedaron dormidos sin abrigarse, con la misma ropa puesta y el televisor encendido.

Ninguno de éstos cuatro se había divertido tanto desde hacía mucho tiempo.

El Memorial - madrugada del día siguiente

Era aún muy temprano en un bosque de China, el sol apenas se asomaba por el horizonte, Sayuri y Ryoga se encontraban meditando en profunda concentración:

- Sensei, que ha sucedido con el dragón? -.

- No te preocupes, ahora está bajo mi control -.

- A que se refería con 'mensajero oscuro'? -.

- Significa que Dreiko es una fuerza espiritual maligna, pero una vez capturado se puede utilizar en provecho -.

- Sin embargo hay que tener mucho cuidado - prosiguió - la mayoría de los mensajeros solo obedecen a los deseos más egoístas de sus amos, no se les puede pedir que ayuden a otras personas, y siempre actúan guiados por su instinto de destrucción.

- Pero aún así pueden ser muy útiles, no es cierto? -.

- En eso tienes mucha razón -.

Sayuri entró a la mansión y se dirigió a una mesa, tomó algunas de las cartas del tarot y las esparció indistintamente, la carta #13 (La Muerte) aparecía justo en el centro.

Ella se sintió mal, como mareada sus ojos antes negros se tornaron azules y su mirada perdida como la de un ciego, ya no caminaba sino que más bien flotaba, y se fue hasta un mirador desde el que era posible contemplar la ciudad de Pekín.

- Dreiko - susurró -.

El dragón azul apareció suspendido en el aire y aguardó paciente las órdenes de su ama.

Sayuri señaló decidida hacia la ciudad. Dreiko lanzó un poderoso ataque de 'Mega-flama' sobre varios cuadras de Pekín que quedaron reducidas a cenizas. El tráfico se detuvo por todos los transeúntes que trataban de escapar al mismo tiempo.

El caos era total, alrededor de una gran explosión se encendían las alarmas de todos los autos y locales afectados por las ondas de choque. Las personas gritaban aterrorizadas al ver como las calles se agrietaban a sus pies y algunos caían en el abismo.

Ryoga salió a ver que sucedía alertado por aquel escándalo. Caminó en la dirección del sonido y vio a Sayuri contemplar el desastre.

- Sayuri, que sucedió?! - dijo Ryoga acercándosele.

Una fuerza invisible agarró a Ryoga por el brazo y lo mandó a volar hasta que fue a parar en los jardines de la mansión.

- Ryoga estás bien? -.

- Akari, menos mal que has venido, ya empezaba a preocuparme -.

- Venía camino a saludarte, cuando ocurrió lo de la explosión - dijo tomándole las manos.

- Solo hay un lugar en el que podemos estar seguros -.

A Akari se le heló la sangre de solo pensar en tener que entrar a ese tenebroso lugar.

- Tienes que confiar en mí - añadió al ver su reacción negativa.

Akari estaba muy atemorizada puesto que en la Universidad se rumoraba de que una malvada hechicera había muerto allí, pero no ponía en duda que su amado la protegería.

Los dos entraron a la habitación de Ryoga dentro del Memorial. En eso Sayuri entró también a la mansión pero no notó la presencia de sus ocupantes. Luego se detuvo ante la puerta de sus aposentos e hizo un ademán. Una enorme armadura samurai que decoraba la sala de estar cobró vida y montó guardia en la entrada principal.

- Akari será mejor que te quedes aquí, yo debo ir a ver que es lo que pasa con Sayuri -.

"Ella no es la misma de siempre, de eso estoy seguro".

Ciudad de Tokio, Nerima

Ranma despertó, estiró un brazo aún sin abrir los ojos, pero fue en vano, Akane ya no estaba ahí, así que encendió la televisión para ver las noticias matutinas.

"Gran explosión en Pekín" se leía en los titulares, mientras pasaban las escenas que hace un instante Sayuri estuvo disfrutando.

"Se teme la posibilidad de que éste sea el inicio de la 'Tercera Guerra Mundial'".

Akane salió del baño y se lanzó sobre Ranma dispuesta a seguir con el juego de anoche.

- Akane... e-espera un momento... déjame ver el... -.

"Al parecer se trató de un avión de tecnología antirradar, que disparó con un misil nuclear sobre la zona centro de la ciudad"

"Algunos testigos confundidos, entre hilarantes confesiones, aseguran haber visto a un dragón enviado por una mujer que había regresado de la muerte".

"Un dragón...? acaso no era eso de lo que tanto hablaba Ryoga cuando me llamó por lo del problema de Akane?" intentaba recordar.

- Escuchaste eso, Ryoga y Akari pueden estar en peligro -.

- Si vas a ir yo también voy, no olvides lo que me dijiste -.

Ranma y Akane pasaron primero por el Dojo para recoger un par de cosas. Adentro Shampoo y Ukyo luchaban en una pelea amistosa, como parte de su entrenamiento.

- Vaya, esto sí es una pelea de chicas - dijo Ranma con admiración - no como las de Akane... -.

- No hace falta que me lo recuerdes tanto - dijo Akane sentándose en el suelo decepcionada.

- Solo lo decía en broma... -.

- Si Airen decir en bromar querer decir 'mitad cierto' - se rió Shampoo divertida -.

- Eh... Akane... ya sabes... lo siento - dijo Ranma llevándose una mano por la nuca.

Ranma pasó a su habitación para recoger su espada y su traje de ninja, en ese momento recordó algunas partes de su entrenamiento:

Campamento de los Azuma Ninja

Durante la ausencia de Akane, Ranma aprendió las habilidades del ninja de su sabio y anciano maestro Shinusai.

Lo principal era observar, debía detallar muy bien el terreno, pequeñas ramas dobladas, el estado del césped, eran sutiles señales que evidenciaban si alguien había pasado por allí y le estaba tendiendo una trampa.

Lo segundo era moverse con ligereza, para nunca ser visto ni escuchado, un ninja solo es una sombra, un ejercicio común para mejorar ésta habilidad era caminar descalzo sobre papel de arroz sin dañarlo, al principio le pareció imposible.

En tercer lugar aprendió a ubicar una persona con solo 'sentir su ki', aún recordaba aquel juego en el que Ranma con los ojos vendados tenía que encontrar a sus compañeros Rikimaru, Tatsumaru y Ayame, que se escondían en el bosque totalmente quietos y silenciosos por un espacio delimitado de tiempo.

Por último, estaba dominar el manejo de la espada, los Azuma Ninja se destacaban por ser asesinos sigilosos, en lugar de luchar procuraban aniquilar a sus victimas de un solo golpe.

Entre otras armas, aprendían a fabricar a mano una diversidad de granadas: explosivas, de humo, incendiarias, de ruido y destellos, y por supuesto los shuriken (estrellas).

El Memorial

Ranma y Akane regresaron a China igual que las otras veces, solo que ahora todos trataban de salir de Pekín en lugar de entrar. Se acercaron a la entrada del Memorial y Ranma desenvainó su espada en un ágil movimiento.

- Hay peligro... Akane debes permanecer siempre detrás de mí -.

De súbito clavó su espada en la delgada puerta, se escuchó a un cuerpo caer del otro lado, abrió la puerta pero lo único que vio fue una vieja armadura vacía tendida en el suelo.

"Que extraño, abría podido jurar que alguien estaba ahí".

Ranma se aventuró dentro de la mansión pero detrás de él la armadura volvió a levantarse.

- Ranma ten cuidado! - le gritó Akane.

La armadura lanzó un potente golpe con su espada sobre la cabeza de Ranma, él alcanzó a esquivarlo pero le cortó su trenza, y así fue, su cabello que tanto esfuerzo le había costado defender del director del Furinkan ahora caía limpiamente al suelo.

Pronto se reincorporó y se lanzó al contraataque asestándole con un golpe mortal de su espada.

"Esto no me puede estar pasando...".

Ranma retrocedió atemorizado ante la armadura que continuaba luchando ahora sin cabeza y quedando al descubierto el vacío de su interior, ésta siguió en su intento de separar la cabeza del cuerpo de Ranma haciendo un swing horizontal, en el acto éste se agachó y le corto ambas piernas de un solo tajo. La armadura cayó pesadamente mutilada en pedazos.

Ranma avanzó a la siguiente habitación sin perder tiempo, detrás de él Akane recogió su trenza y lo siguió.

En esa habitación lo esperaba Ryoga de pie y dándole la espalda a Ranma.

- Ryoga, y dónde está Akari?, tenemos que salir de aquí, este lugar es muy peligroso -.

- Así es, este lugar es muy peligroso para ti, Ranma Saotome! - se giró desafiante.

- Reacciona!, solo te has convertido en el perro faldero de la hechicera -.

- Qué has dicho? -.

Ryoga no podía dejar pasar otra vez esta oportunidad, la de un combate en el que al fin podría vencerlo, y ante los ojos de Akane, pensó que se ganaría su admiración.

Invocó el hechizo del fuego y Ranma no lo pudo esquivar, en realidad ni siquiera es posible hacerlo, y sus ropas se incendiaron. Luego le lanzó un hechizo de agua que apagó las llamas, pero que a la vez, lo empujaba con violencia contra la pared.

Ranma-chan se levantó de nuevo, su traje chamuscado dejaba entrever partes de piel quemada en su torso y pecho.

- Qué pasa Ranma, ni siquiera piensas defenderte? - dijo Ryoga haciendo un ademán de que lo atacara.

Ella intentó atacarlo con varios golpes de su espada que dieron de lleno en el aire. Las voluptuosas formas femeninas de Ranma-chan y las mangas de su traje que se desarmaban le dificultaban bastante el manejo de la espada larga.

Ahora Ryoga se disponía a lanzar uno de sus mejores hechizos, el del trueno, se notaba por las chispas de electricidad que salían de sus manos.

Ranma-chan tenía que pensar en algo y rápido, o de lo contrario así toda mojada como estaba, ese ataque de seguro la mataría.

Lo que hizo fue soltar su arma deliberadamente y adoptó una postura de pelea.

- Muy bien Ranma! - dijo cancelando su hechizo - solo un idiota le confiaría a su vida a un arma o a un simple truco -.

Y así siguieron peleando a mano limpia con lo que Ranma se veía ahora en clara ventaja pues si bien Ryoga había mejorado su magia y concentración, sin darse cuenta dejó de entrenarse físicamente cosa que era muy común en los magos.

"Eso es Ranma, golpéame más fuerte... yo... recuerdo ese golpe".

Ambos dieron una gran pelea hasta que Ryoga cayó al suelo noqueado.

Ranma-chan regresó por su espada para acabar con Ryoga. Akane se dio vuelta para no ver la fatal escena. Brillos mortales pasaron por la espada y se reflejaron en los ojos azulados de Ranma-chan...

??

Él vio un túnel y al final una luz blanca. Ryoga despertó, estaba en un jardín muy hermoso pero desconocido, la espesa niebla le impedía ver más lejos.

"Dónde estoy...? acaso yo...? sí, eso es... he muerto".

Una joven apareció de entre las nubes, su mirada denotaba una gran paz interior.

- Sayuri!, eso quiere decir que también tú... -.

- Ryoga escúchame con atención - lo interrumpió -.

- Dreiko se ha salido de mi control - siguió diciendo - ahora es él quien controla mi cuerpo-.

- Y ya que podemos hacer? -.

- Tienes que volver, aún puedes salvar a tus amigos, utiliza el poder de la magia Ultima, que es la combinación de todos los elementos -.

- Pero maestra, usted mejor que nadie sabe eso que nos mataría a ti y a mí.

- Mi querido Ryoga, 'el olvido es peor que la muerte' -.

El Memorial

"No... no puedo hacerlo, después de todo Ryoga es... mi mejor amigo, él nunca quiso matarme de verdad, él solo quería una buena pelea".

Sayuri se despertó y salió de su cuarto encontrándose con los otros tres:

- Humanos tontos, como se han atrevido a esclavizarme, y ahora vienen y me desafían? -.

Ryoga reaccionó al escuchar esa voz, era la del mensajero oscuro, igual que la de Akane cuando estuvo poseída, pero él ya no podía levantarse por los golpes que había recibido.

- Ranma, Akane vayan por Akari y llévenla afuera, yo me encargo de esto -.

Los tres salieron de la mansión y se quedaron viéndola expectantes.

"Un momento, por qué estamos aquí afuera? hay que ayudar a Ryoga" pensaron a la vez.

Pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo, la casa explotó desapareciendo por completo, sin dejar ni rastro, solo un enorme cráter humeante en la tierra.

Akari se acercó al lugar donde alguna vez existió el suntuoso edificio.

"Ryoga... dime por qué el destino se ha empeñado en separarnos?"

Akane envuelta en lágrimas abrazó a Ranma-chan, pero ella no correspondió al abrazo, solo fijó la vista en el horizonte dejando que el viento meciera sus cabellos.

Fin

"¡Apágate, apágate fugaz candela!

La vida sólo es una sombra que camina, un pobre actor

que se contonea y consume su turno en el escenario,

y luego no se le oye más. Es un cuento

contado por un idiota, lleno de sonido y furia,

que no significa nada".

William Shakespeare, Macbeth

Dedicado a Iory, a Némesis, a Melber y a toda la comunidad de este portal.

Este es mi primer fic, espero que les haya gustado, ha sido un proyecto a muy corto plazo y, la verdad no me siento muy satisfecho, así que creo que no voy a escribir más.

Para cualquier comentario me pueden escribir a: 

Si ustedes son como yo, seguro que todos los fics les parecen cortos, por eso me despido con unos hermosos poemas, cortesía de Melber, una aficionada a los fics, al igual que yo.

**VERSOS DE SANGRE II**

_Nacen de la pasi__ón_

Noche; traviesa, joven, amiga de Pegaso y Orión,

Sus brazos alados recogieron las cenizas.

Fuego; fulgor en rojo, anaranjado y amarillo en fiesta,

Lastima la epidermis y enciende llamaradas

Que sus traviesos dedos juegan con las alas de la noche.

Sangre; componente fatal, amigo de seres,

Agua de color rojo, bebedizo y ambrosia,

Arabescas formas que envuelven la carne.

Alma; hermosa mujer, olor a madre, éxtasis banal,

Palpitan y hacen lagrimar, se derrama en la cuenca de los dedos.

Eros; travieso dios, infante figura, atraviesas el corazón,

Sueños de niño, risas de ángel, lamento de Rei.

Vino; afrodisíaco bebedizo, fiesta bacanal,

Dionisio al ataque, ilusión e imágenes,

Ojos que no ven, ventanas de la verdad.

Sangre, ¡oh rojo fulgor! Gotas de pasión,

Arden la piel, el alma que se evapora,

Y como vierte la ambrosia por su cuerpo,

Oh Rei! Tu grito se escucha hasta en la noche,

Y hasta los oídos sangran;

Eros, el buen Eros, malvada inocencia, travesura sin juicio,

Tus flechas aún poseen cenizas,

Coágulos de sangre.

Sangre, Oh sangre! Hervida sangre convertida en fuego.

Melber

**VERSOS DE SANGRE III**

_El R__équiem Final _

Luna llena, fuego pasional;

Sombras de la oscura verdad,

Testigos de la fiesta nocturna;

Rayos de luna.

Sobre las aguas turbias

El reflejo de la ilusión,

Veneno es su sangre...

...sangre que contamina el mar,

mar que posee un camino

y ser que levita en piel lunar.

Grandiosas sombras que abrazan la piel,

Fusión que produce fuego,

La sangre que es débil

Y se diluye en los brazos de Luna,

Sagrado ritual.

Poderosas garras de confusión,

Delirio silencial,

Mentes de incertidumbres,

Dudas que llevan al deseo,

"El deseo es sufrimiento",

Divino humano terrenal.

Ambrosia de pasión:

Es la sangre de Luna,

Afrodisíaco placer,

Deseo penetrante por los poros,

Arden a Rei.

Espejos y clones y verdades perdidas,

En el horizonte de la nada,

La melodía enloquece la razón

Y los ojos se desorbitan;

El espeso veneno lunar que invita a celebrar:

Muerte...

...Actúa rápido,... sobre las aguas turbias

el reflejo de la ilusión;

fin de la trilogía!

La luna canta el réquiem final.

_Melber_


	2. Capítulo 2

Notas del autor:

Notas del autor:

Ranma ½ y algunos de los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi o de sus respectivos creadores.

No me considero como un escritor de oficio, únicamente lo hago como un pasatiempo y en homenaje a los creadores de las series de televisión, películas, libros, videojuegos, etc.

Dark Master.

Convenciones:

Un lugar - un momento

"Un pensamiento"

'Un énfasis'

(Aclaración del suceso)

Cambio general de escenario

El Mensajero Oscuro II

(Series, Crossover, Song Fiction)

Al notar que Ranma no correspondía al abrazo, Akane se fue a hablar con Akari.

- Ryoga era tan buen chico - dijo Akari.

- De verdad que siento lástima por él - agregó Akane.

"Lástima? apuesto a que Ryoga odiaría escuchar eso".

"Así que esto es estar muerto..."

"Me pregunto que dirán de mí cuando me muera"

"Ranma fue esto y aquello..."

"No! yo no pienso morir nunca!"

Eran estos los pensamientos de Ranma-chan.

Calles de Tokio - una noche

Ranma, Akane, Nabiki y Daniel siguieron saliendo juntos. En una ocasión estuvieron en un bar karaoke con micrófono abierto, uno de los sitios preferidos de Daniel. Tras escuchar varias canciones románticas, Akane se animó a cantar con Ranma:

**Él:Dime por qué lloras**

**Ella:De felicidad**

**Él:Y por qué te ahogas**

**Ella:Por la soledad**

**Él:Dime por qué tomas**

**fuerte así mis manos**

**y tus pensamientos te van llevando**

**Ella:Yo te quiero tanto**

**Él:Y por qué será**

**Ella:Loco testarudo**

**no lo dudes más**

**aunque en el futuro**

**haya un muro enorme**

**yo no tengo miedo**

**quiero enamorarme.**

**Él:No me ames porque pienses**

**que parezco diferente**

**Ella:Tú no piensas que es lo justo**

**ver pasar el tiempo juntos**

**Él:No me ames que comprendo**

**la mentira que sería**

**Ella:Si tu amor no merezco**

**no me ames**

**mas quédate otro día**

**Él:No me ames**

**porque estoy perdido**

**porque cambie el mundo**

**porque es el destino**

**porque no se puede**

**somos un espejo**

**y tú así serías**

**lo que yo de mi reflejo**

**Ella:No me ames**

**para estar muriendo**

**dentro de una guerra**

**llena de arrepentimientos**

**no me ames**

**para estar en tierra**

**quiero alzar el vuelo**

**con tu gran amor**

**por el azul del cielo**

Mientras tanto Nabiki y Daniel conversaban en una de las mesas y bebían un par de copas.

- Y cómo va lo de tu película?

- Marchando, aunque con todas las historias que tengo grabadas de Ranma y Akane, hasta podría producir una serie de televisión.

- En serio piensas que ellos van acceder a actuar para ti?

- Eso no es problema

- No me digas.

- Ya lo verás, van a ser todo un éxito. - dijo sacando una pequeña cámara de su bolso.

- Nabiki! eres de lo peor.

Aunque en realidad a Daniel no le disgustaba del todo la idea, más bien le hacía gracia ver lo entrometida que podía llegar a ser Nabiki y él no hacía nada por impedírselo.

**El:No sé que decirte**

**esa es la verdad**

**si la gente quiere**

**sabe lastimar**

**Ella:Tú y yo partiremos**

**ellos no se mueven**

**pero en este cielo**

**sola no me dejes**

**El:No me dejes, no me dejes**

**no me escuches si te digo no me ames**

**Ella:No me dejes, no desarmes**

**mi corazón con ese no me ames**

**El:No me ames, te lo ruego**

**mi amargura déjame**

**Ella:Sabes bien que no puedo**

**que es inútil**

**que siempre te ama...**

**El:No me ames**

**pues te haré sufrir**

**con este corazón**

**que se llenó de mil inviernos**

**Ella:No me ames**

**para así olvidarte**

**de tus días grises**

**quiero que me ames solo**

**El:No me ames**

**tú y yo volaremos**

**uno con el otro y**

**seguiremos siempre juntos**

**Ella:Este amor es como el sol que sale**

**tras de la tormenta**

**como dos cometas en la misma estela**

**Dúo:Nooo me ames...**

Para cuando terminó la canción, Ranma se llevó a Akane a una mesa solitaria en un rincón del bar.

- Akane, el tiempo que hemos estado juntos es el único en que la vida tiene sentido para mí y así es como quiero que sea siempre.

Ranma la tomó de la mano y en un movimiento tan sutil que resultó como por arte magia, hizo que apareciera un anillo en el dedo de Akane.

- Y esto? ...qué es lo que tiene grabado?

- Es un león, los leones son conocidos por su grandiosa fuerza y orgullo.

- Mmmh... fuerza y orgullo... así como tú, Ranma?

- Pues, eso quisiera.

- Quizás si lo uso yo también llegue a ser así algún día.

- Y bien, que decides?

- No lo sé, voy a tener que pensarlo - dijo mientras miraba el anillo con escepticismo.

"Tiene que pensarlo?"

Ranma no venía preparado para algún tipo de rechazo, había sido muy difícil para él confesar todos sus sentimientos, había dejado su alma desnuda ante esa mujer.

- Solo estoy bromeando... nunca lo he dudado... claro que acepto.

"Esa broma me la debías".

Dojo Tendo - más tarde

Luego regresaron a casa a descansar. Mientras Ranma dormía, el maestro Happosai se le acercó y sacó una estrella de cinco puntas en plata. El maestro había estado en China para investigar lo sucedido cuando escuchó la noticia. Durante su viaje se encontró con Akari, ella le contó todo lo que pasó y le vendió unas piedras cristalinas y el dije que recuperó de entre los restos de la mansión de la hechicera, argumentando que tenía la capacidad de deshacer la maldición de los pozos de Jusenkyo y que, aunque la receta de la poción mágica había desaparecido en el incendio, todavía existía la posibilidad de que funcionara.

El maestro pronunció algunas palabras en latín, haciendo que el dije se iluminara. El espíritu de la pelirroja apareció, pero esta vez para sorpresa del maestro, el espíritu se materializó. Le habían advertido que al no usar la poción podían surgir efectos secundarios desfavorables, sin embargo esto complació a Happosai porque así la chica existiría todo el tiempo y no estaría más bajo el control de Ranma.

Sin pensarlo dos veces saltó hacia el pecho de Ranko (Ranko es físicamente idéntica a Ranma-chan) a lo que ella respondió con un ademán que lo devolvió con violencia al suelo utilizando su ya conocida telekinesis, y seguidamente recogió la estrella.

"Y este viejo que se ha creído"

"Qué extraño lugar es éste? bueno, no importa..."

El maestro quedó inconsciente y Ranko salió atravesando la pared del Dojo cual si fuese una cortina de agua.

Amaneció y Ranma estuvo buscando a Akane por todo el Dojo pero no la encontró, a Genma tampoco se le veía por ningún lado.

- Kasumi, has visto a Akane?

- Sí, ella salió temprano esta mañana.

- Y eso por qué?

- Le pedí que comprara algunas cosas para la cena, además ella nos va a cocinar hoy.

Aquellas palabras le revolvieron el estómago.

- Ya va siendo hora de que aprenda - agrego sonriendo Kasumi.

"Bueno, desde que Kasumi la esté vigilando supongo se merece otra oportunidad"

Calles de Nerima

Akane estaba en la plaza comprando una variedad de frutas, verduras y aliños, cuando de pronto le pareció ver a lo lejos a Ranma-chan coqueteando con Kuno.

"Típico, de seguro prefirió ir a un restaurante el muy baka"

La miró de pies a cabeza, usaba sandalias, vestido negro con falda hasta los pies, accesorios en plata, su pelo recogido en dos colas y...

"Qué... está besando a Kuno?!"

- Qué significa esto?! - los interrumpió.

- Y quién es ésta? Kuno me habías dicho que no tenías novia!

"Las dos chicas de mis sueños están peleándose por mí, Tatewaki eres todo un galán, las dejas locas a todas, pero ya es tiempo de tomar una decisión".

- Ella no es mi novia.

Ranko le lanzó una mirada de soslayo a Akane que la asustó.

- Entonces... ya nos vamos? - dijo Ranko tomando a Kuno por el brazo.

Akane simplemente no podía creer aquella escena que acababa de presenciar, no sabía que era lo que sentía, si era rabia, miedo o tristeza, o quizás un poco de las tres.

Realmente era tan mala su comida como para que la trataran así?

Hizo todo eso solo para que Kuno la invitara esa noche a cenar?

"De ningún modo esto se va a quedar así, Ranma Saotome".

Akane regresó furiosa al Dojo, con su aura azul encendida, Ranma la esperaba afuera.

- Akane, hay algo que quiero contarte, no te imaginas lo que me pasó hoy!

Ella simplemente le dio una bofetada que lo hizo caer dentro de la fuente.

- Mejor no me cuentes nada, pervertido!

Pero que sorpresa la que se llevó cuando vio que Ranma no había cambiado a su forma femenina.

- Lo ves? eso era lo que quería decirte.

Ranma salió del agua aún sintiéndose feliz a pesar del golpe.

- El maestro Happosai encontró la cura - continuó hablando - es la misma que usó Ryoga para dominar el hechizo del agua.

Akane, maravillada, se olvidó de todo lo que había pasado y prefirió pensar que su encuentro con Ranma-chan fue una mera fantasía, pues no era la primera vez que se imaginaba encontrándose con Ranma soñando despierta, o que quizás solo la confundió con alguien más. Al final no se pudo reprimir abrazarlo aunque estuviera todo mojado.

Dojo Tendo - esa noche

Akane preparó la cena para todos, hizo un plato simple, pero agradable, gracias a que Kasumi estuvo siempre supervisándola, evitando que ella, en su distracción, añadiera ingredientes inadecuados a la comida como siempre solía hacer.

Genma llegó tarde, cuando los demás ya estaban terminado de comer.

- Muchachos, les tengo una gran noticia - anunció jadeando - Ranma, Akane, yo también tengo un regalo para ustedes dos. Es un crucero por el caribe con todos los gastos pagos.

Akane recibió el paquete de viaje y lo examinó junto a sus hermanas.

Ranma miró a Nabiki, pero ella se veía igualmente sorprendida.

- Papá, como conseguiste el dinero para pagar todo esto - alegó enfadado - espero que no lo hayas robado.

- Ranma, como te atreves a insultar así a tu propio padre - contestó dándole la espalda - y sobre todo después de un gesto tan generoso de mi parte.

Las chicas miraron a Ranma de forma acusativa.

- Perdón papá... muchas gracias.

- Gracias, tío Genma!

Al día siguiente, en la madrugada, Daniel anunció su llegada accionando el claxon.

Daniel se había convertido en algo así como el chofer voluntario del Dojo Tendo. Pero él lo hacía de mucho agrado y no solo porque Nabiki se lo pidiera, después de todo, le gustaba tanto conducir su auto que en ocasiones recorría el Japón sin rumbo fijo.

Puertos turísticos, crucero en el SS Norad II

Llegaron al puerto donde los esperaba un enorme barco, muy moderno, pero decorado para dar la apariencia de antigüedad. Los dos subieron por primera clase.

La embarcación poseía por dentro toda clase de lujos y comodidades, pero la recargada decoración de estilo barroco en su interior, lejos de parecerles romántica, más bien les resultaba empalagosa a los dos jóvenes nipones.

Por esta razón, Ranma prefirió pasar esa tarde en la cubierta, apoyado en las barandas de la proa, contemplaba el mar que se extendía hasta donde sus ojos le permitían ver, y los delfines que saltaban juguetones junto al barco.

"Ni en toda mi vida podría recorrer una distancia así a nado".

Akane se acercó por detrás de Ranma posando el brazo en su cintura.

- En que piensas?

- El mar... es inmenso... y mira allá abajo - dijo señalando hacia los delfines.

- Son hermosos! - exclamó acercándose más.

- No te emociones demasiado, o te puedes caer.

- Ja! como si de verdad fuera a hacerlo.

Pasaron así varios días hasta que por fin el barco llegó a puerto, estaban en una isla tropical que carecía de pueblo alguno, todo el lugar era un complejo turístico y los únicos habitantes permanentes eran los empleados del hotel.

Había sido viaje largo y agotador, así que todo lo que hicieron fue irse a dormir.

Ranma se levantó muy temprano y se dirigió hacia el balcón de la suite.

Aguas de color turquesa, arenas blancas, el sonido acompasado de las olas y el viento húmedo y salado, invadían todos sus sentidos.

- Vamos Akane, despierta!

- Es muy temprano - replicó suavemente y sin abrir los ojos.

- Entonces te espero allá abajo, no tardes.

Pero Akane se escondió bajo las cobijas para que no le diera el sol.

Él aprovechó para ocupar uno de los mejores puestos en la playa, unas sombrillas muy grandes tumbadas sobre la arena, cada una proyectaba una sombra lo bastante grande como para cubrir a varias personas y se puso cómodo él solo con su playera.

- Buenos días, Maestro Saotome!

- Sakura! que agradable sorpresa, cómo es que no nos vimos antes?

- Yo venía en segunda clase

- Y cómo va tu entrenamiento?

- Mejorando, ahora sigo practicando en casa... y ha venido usted solo?

- Claro que no, vine con mi prometida, enseguida viene, espera y te la presento.

Akane se levantó un largo rato después, buscó a Ranma desde el balcón y luego tomó el ascensor, mientras que Ranma y Sakura seguían entablando la conversación.

- Entonces sus padres decidieron su matrimonio? eso debe ser terrible!

- Pues, la verdad...

- Ranma! como puedes decir eso?! - los interrumpió Akane.

- Creo que ya tengo que irme, nos vemos en el Dojo, Maestro - se despidió Sakura.

- Akane espera, no es lo que tú crees.

La chica del cabello azulado, que vestía un traje de baño amarillo de cuerpo entero, estilo tradicional, se mojaba los pies a la orilla del mar, seguía dándole la espalda a su prometido, se detuvo y guardó silencio por un momento.

- No tienes por qué darme explicaciones, ya sé que no es tu culpa, además no estoy enojada contigo, cómo podría... ella hace parte de tu club de admiradoras... de las que te pagan, no?

Ranma estaba impactado por la profundidad en las palabras de Akane, el viaje a China, la había cambiado mucho. Durante el resto del día casi ni se hablaron, sin duda el hecho de que sus padres hubieran decidido su compromiso desde el principio le restaba mucho mérito a su relación.

Amaneció de nuevo para Ranma, y Akane ya se había levantado igual que la otra vez en el hotel en Japón. Ranma miró hacia el techo.

"Qué es lo que habrá querido decirme?".

- Qué haces ahí acostado a estas horas? - preguntó Akane que llegaba de cambiarse - solo vamos estar aquí por un fin de semana!

Akane sabía que Ranma aún tenía presente que su compromiso era forzado y que en el fondo él la amaba... acaso no podían simplemente pensar que la casualidad los llevó a conocerse?

"Pensar que podía hacer cambiar a Ranma fue un gran error... tal vez soy yo la que tiene que cambiar".

Y fue así como Ranma y Akane disfrutaron juntos de todas las actividades que la isla ofrecía, visitaron el acuario, jugaron en la piscina, bucearon entre los arrecifes de coral y los peces multicolor.

Akane estuvo siempre muy atenta y cariñosa con él, mientras que Ranma se mostraba un poco prevenido ante el radical cambio en ella.

Era la última noche en la isla, para la cual se había programado una fiesta de despedida, que se ofrecía como parte del paquete vacacional.

Ranma jamás pensó que la podía tan bien con Akane, (claro, porque en esa ocasión casi nadie estuvo ahí para molestarlos) pero había algo que lo atormentaba.

A su mente volvían recuerdos de las ocasiones en que ella estuvo poseída, escenas en las que se encontraba con una falsa Akane...

En ese momento, Ranma y Akane estaban abrazados, bailando lento sobre la arena, él tenía una expresión entre pensativa y triste que llamó la atención de Akane.

- Ranma... tienes que decirme lo que sientes o de lo contrario no te puedo entender.

- Te prometo que luego te cuento todo.

- Bueno, pero yo si tengo algo importante que decirte, aquí y ahora, ven siéntate.

- Está bien, dime.

- Voy a aceptar el trabajo que me están ofreciendo, como científica.

"Era eso? menos mal, sigue siendo la misma Akane de siempre".

- Cada día estaré contando los segundos para regreses...

- Ya! déjate de bromas.

"Se cree muy gracioso, pero esta vez no voy a caer con el mismo truco"

Laboratorios Lambda sede en Japón

El viaje terminó tan pronto como empezaban los días de trabajo para Akane en los laboratorios, destinados al desarrollo de aviones de combate, después de las noticias de guerra en China estaban contratando a más personal.

- Señorita Tendo, bienvenida a Lambda, soy el capitán Jim Raynor y seré su piloto de pruebas.

- Puede ir por su uniforme a su gabinete - añadió él - y luego pase por la pista para una demostración.

- Entendido, capitán.

Akane fue al vestidor y se puso el grueso traje de copiloto, que la protegería de la extremada velocidad y fuerzas g a las que se vería sometida durante la prueba.

- Este es el Hyperion, mi nave preferida, me ha acompañado en muchas misiones, usted que opina?

- Me gusta...

- Ésa es la actitud, Tendo, a bordo!

"It's Hyperion requesting for takeoff clearance"

"Please confirm your mission"

"Training Mission codename is Nova"

"Hyperion, you are clear for takeoff, we wish you Godspeed"

"Copy that, Roger, and out"

El avión realizó varios ejercicios pasando a través de aros y disparando a dianas sostenidas por globos aerostáticos. Luego se elevaron más y más sobre la estratosfera de modo que Akane pudo ver la curvatura de la Tierra. Ahora ella sí entendía lo que siente Ranma al contemplar la inmensidad.

"No lo puedo creer, realmente somos tan pequeños"

La nave aterrizó de nuevo en la pista, pero curiosamente esta vez no recibió instrucciones de la torre de control.

- Lo ha hecho muy bien Tendo! la mayoría de los científicos en su equipo detestan estas pruebas.

- Yo jamás lo haría, Capitán.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del veterano de la USAF ya marcado por las heridas de la guerra.

- Usted es joven señorita, y veo cuanto admira a estos vehículos, pero la vida me ha enseñado que la guerra es fea y no hay nada de glamoroso en ella.

- Siempre lo tendré en cuenta, señor.

Evidentemente, Akane se había contagiado de la jerga de los pilotos americanos que trabajaban para Lambda.

- Muy bien, ya es tiempo de que conozca a sus compañeros, iremos a los laboratorios subterráneos.

Akane salió primero del ascensor, llevaba puesto su uniforme, delantal blanco y falda corta.

"Que extraño, pero si aquí no hay nadie y... qué es ese olor tan nauseabundo?".

Aún en el ascensor, el capitán Raynor desenfundó su pistola y apuntó hacia donde estaba Akane... sin dudarlo más jaló el gatillo... un impacto fatal en la nuca hizo que cayera al suelo el cuerpo sin vida de un científico al lado de Akane.

- Por qué...? - se dio vuelta algo aturdida.

- Verás, éste no es un ser humano ordinario - dijo Jim dándole vuelta al cadáver con el pie.

Entonces quedó al descubierto su rostro totalmente demacrado y las venas de su cuello estaban brotadas, derramando sangre y pus. Eso era más de lo que una bala podía hacer.

Akane se cubrió la nariz con su pañuelo.

- Ha sido infestado por alienígenas - agregó él - tenemos algunos para observación en este laboratorio, pero quién los pudo dejar salir?

- Ahora son los aliens, y después qué?

- 'En la guerra uno nunca piensa que viene luego'.

En ese momento se encendieron las alarmas.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí!

- No se puede, el ascensor está bloqueado!

En la entrada principal del edificio, dos personas intentaban entrar por la fuerza a Lambda.

Ranko hizo un leve movimiento con la mano causando que los guardias cayeran desmayados y las puertas se abrieran por si solas.

Pasaba por ahí Shampoo y al reconocer a la pelirroja corrió a abrazarla, pero la amazona corrió con la misma suerte de todo aquel que intentaba acercarse a la hechicera sin su consentimiento, y fue a parar contra un poste de luz.

Ella comprendió inmediatamente lo que sucedía, si bien Shampoo era toda una conocedora en lo que se refería a espíritus, encantamientos y artículos mágicos, además su abuela ya le había contado sobre el incidente en China.

Dojo Tendo - al atardecer

Como era ya de costumbre, Ukyo llegó esa tarde al Dojo, se puso muy feliz al notar que había llegado antes que Shampoo y Akane, era su oportunidad perfecta, para estar un tiempo a solas con su prometido. Ella le traía una sorpresa, sabía que Ranma se volvía muy accesible si le ofrecían alguna de sus comidas favoritas.

Ukyo puso dos copas de helado sobre la mesa y le dio una prueba a Ranma llevándole ella misma la cuchara hasta la boca.

- Qué tal sabe?

- Mmm... delicioso - contestó Ranma cerrando los ojos.

Ukyo se subió sobre la pequeña mesa y besó a Ranma, lo suficiente para sentir el sabor del helado y él no puso mucha resistencia, se notaba confuso.

- Ukyo, pensé que solo éramos amigos.

- Amigos? creo que así no era la promesa de tu padre.

"Cómo es que resulté teniendo a tres prometidas? ...y eso sin contar a Kodachi".

"Quizás si solo me hubiera casado con la que conocí primero no estaría en este lío"

Después de todo, quién le aseguraba que Akane era su mejor opción, si ella se había convertido en una adicta al trabajo, sí, eso era en lo único que pensaba, ya no le quedaba tiempo para estar con él.

Ranma atravesaba una etapa de debilidad, en ese momento quiso escaparse con Ukyo y mandar al diablo a todos los demás, conocer a tantas personas únicamente le ocasionaba más problemas.

En el patio, Ranma practicaba golpes con su espada al tiempo que realizaba movimientos ágiles y armoniosos. Mientras lo hacía llegó una motociclista que se detuvo justo frente a Ranma, se quitó su casco y sacudió sus largos cabellos violáceos.

- Shampoo, que alegría verte! me acompañas a entrenar?

- No! Airen venir conmigo, Shampoo ver a pelirroja, mensajero oscuro regresar!

De nuevo alguien le recordaba aquella larga conversación que tuvo por teléfono con Ryoga.

- De qué estás hablando Shampoo? la pelirroja ya no existe.

- Espera Ranma - los interrumpió Happosai - ella dice la verdad, y es mi culpa, al liberarte de la maldición no todo salió como esperaba.

- En ese caso voy a tener que arreglarlo yo mismo.

- Primero préstame un momento tu espada.

Happosai trazó una estrella de cinco puntas en la tierra, poniendo un 'cristal adamantino' en cada pico y luego puso la espada en el medio.

La katana empezó a flotar y los cristales se consumieron en llamas, la espada se cubrió de un color azul frío con luz propia y emitía leves vibraciones en el aire.

- Solo cuando veas que estás al límite entre la vida y la muerte podrás usar la técnica del 'Corazón de León' - dijo Happosai entregándoles su arma renovada - solo debes enfocar tu todo tu ki en ella cuando llegue el momento.

Ukyo desde la ventana vio a Ranma alejarse del Dojo.

"Bueno... esta vez casi lo consigo" suspiró.

Shampoo llevó a Ranma en su motocicleta hacia los laboratorios, esquivando el tráfico de la manera más agresiva hasta que se encontraron de frente con un auto... ya era muy tarde... el impacto era inevitable... pero ella levantó la rueda delantera y le pasó al auto por encima, saltando hasta la entrada de los parqueaderos de Lambda.

Ranma y Shampoo siguieron a pie por los pasillos del primer piso, dejando atrás a su paso un rastro de zombis decapitados.

Núcleo Lambda, Sala del Reactor

Akane y Jim seguían avanzando por los pasillos del laboratorio y en ocasiones tuvieron que pasar por los ductos de ventilación, para evitar encontrarse con las hordas de zombis en su camino hacia las escaleras de emergencia, pero desgraciadamente uno de ellos sorprendió a Jim por la espalda y lo mordió en el cuello.

Él se derrumbó en el suelo afligido por un dolor intenso y una parálisis progresiva que comenzaba a extenderse por sus brazos. Akane, con una patada alejó al monstruo que intentaba comerse a Jim, mientras recogía el arma de las manos entumecidas del capitán y luego le disparó al zombi.

- Akane... por favor... no dejes que convierta en uno de ellos... debes ponerle fin a mi sufrimiento...

Ella tragó saliva haciendo acopio de valor e hizo un segundo disparo, esta vez apartando la mirada, luego se puso de rodillas junto al capitán y cubrió su rostro con el pañuelo. Era algo que ella ya no necesitaría más, el capitán le había enseñado a ser fuerte, a no llorar.

En ese momento recordó una ocasión en la que ella tuvo que quedarse trabajando hasta muy tarde en la noche y allí la asaltaron las dudas:

Qué tal si Ranma solo la amaba porque estaban casi todo el tiempo juntos?

Acaso les estaba cediendo terreno a Shampoo y a Ukyo?

Y luego ella se mataba trabajando todo el día para qué, para quién?

Si esas chicas ya habían logrado ganarse la confianza de Ranma y ahora son los mejores amigos, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que él la cambiara por la exquisita comida que le llevaba Ukyo, o por la ternura y el amor salvaje de Shampoo...

Desde cuándo ella había abandonado el campo de batalla?

Akane no pudo resistir más y rompió en dos el lápiz en su mano, al tiempo que un par de lágrimas humedecían las ecuaciones sobre el papel.

**Ya sabía que no llegaría**

**ya sabía que era una mentira**

**cuanto tiempo que por él perdí**

**que promesa rota sin cumplir.**

**Son amores problemáticos,**

**como tú, como yo.**

**Es la espera en un teléfono,**

**la aventura de lo ilógico,**

**la locura de lo mágico,**

**un veneno sin antídoto,**

**la amargura de lo efímero**

**porque él se marchó.**

**Amores, tan extraños que**

**te hacen cínica,**

**te hacen sonreír entre lágrimas.**

**Cuántas páginas hipotéticas,**

**para no escribir las auténticas.**

**Son amores que solo a nuestra edad**

**se confunden en nuestros espíritus,**

**te interrogan y nunca te dejan ver**

**si serán amor o placer.**

**Cuántas noches lloraré por él,**

**cuántas veces volveré a leer**

**aquellas cartas que yo recibía**

**cuando mis penas eran alegrías.**

**Son amores esporádicos,**

**pero en ti quedarán.**

**Amores tan extraños que**

**vienen y se van**

**que en tu corazón sobrevivirán,**

**son historias que siempre contarás**

**sin saber si son de verdad.**

**Son amores frágiles,**

**prisioneros, cómplices,**

**son amores problemáticos,**

**como tú, como yo.**

**Son amores frágiles,**

**prisioneros, cómplices,**

**tan extraños que viven negándose**

**escondiéndose de los dos.**

**Ya sabía que no llegaría,**

**esta vez me lo prometeré,**

**tengo ganas de un amor sincero,**

**ya sin él.**

Pero Jim estuvo ahí para confortarla y escuchar sus penas, él también le contó como su esposa siempre lo esperó después de cada batalla, mientras que él fue capaz de acusarla con sospechas infundadas de infidelidad a esa pobre y devota mujer.

"Primero Ryoga y después Jim, y a P-chan tampoco lo volví a ver, 'absolutamente nadie es indispensable' es lo que Jim decía, pero y que tal si te quedas sola?"

Una figura humana apareció a lo lejos, en las escaleras y se acercaba, Akane instintivamente le apuntó...

- Ranma! - lo abrazó aún sin soltar la pistola - ya no quiero estar sola, nunca más...

- Así que son ustedes los que andan matando a mis criaturas - dijo otra voz en la lejanía.

- Ranko, entonces fuiste tú maldita!

Akane vació su cargador a tiros sobre Ranko pero eso no tuvo ningún efecto.

- Ja! se necesita algo más que balas para matarme.

"Pobres humanos con sus tontas armas, nunca aprenden"

- Ranma, que viniste a buscar aquí? Ranko es solo mía!

El rayo azul atacó con furia, pero Ranma partió su boken en dos con su espada, dejándole solo el mango y luego dejó a Kuno fuera de combate con una patada en la impávida expresión de su cara.

Luego él se lanzó al ataque contra Ranko, y ella ni se inmutó, estaba plenamente confiada en su invulnerabilidad ante los ataques físicos. Pero resultó que el golpe de la espada mágica si la hirió, dejando su hermoso rostro marcado con un corte en la mejilla.

- Ah! no es posible... como obtuviste esa espada?!

Ranko lanzó sobre sí misma un hechizo de 'Regeneración', haciendo que sus heridas sanaran rápidamente y todos los esfuerzos de Ranma por derrotarla fueran inútiles.

- Es hora de que conozcan mi verdadero poder... - continuó la hechicera.

Entonces apareció entre ellos una mujer gigante de hielo que lanzó su ataque de 'Polvo de Diamante' sobre Ranma, que lo dejó convertido en una estatua cubierta de escarcha, el espíritu se desvaneció y Ranma cayó al suelo quebrándose el hielo que lo cubría.

El chico se levantó pesadamente adolorido por el intenso frío que sintió como millones de agujas clavadas en todo su cuerpo.

- Corazón de León, ahora! - gritó Shampoo.

Ranma reaccionó por fin y concentró todo su ki en su espada. Entonces escuchó como una explosión seguida de ecos distantes. Dicha técnica le permitía moverse a una velocidad superior a la del sonido y ver a su alrededor todo moviéndose como en cámara lenta.

Él aprovechó la oportunidad para impactar una combinación de golpes con su espada sobre Ranko, superando la velocidad del hechizo de Regeneración.

Los demás solo lo vieron como una mancha y destellos, y luego a Ranko derramando lágrimas de sangre y dentro de sus heridas se veían brasas que emanaban haces de luz y que consumían su cuerpo hasta convertirse en cenizas.

La agonía de Ranko termina en una liberación de energía que hace temblar el suelo y se desestabiliza el reactor nuclear de Lambda.

Las luces comenzaron a parpadear y el techo a derrumbarse destruyendo el complejo equipo de los laboratorios.

Él estaba agotado, de pronto todo se puso oscuro para Ranma...

??

Una melodía y coros etéreos despertaron a Ranma sentado en una banca de un templo místico. A su lado una chica prestaba atención a la ceremonia, vestía una túnica blanca y en el cuello portaba una cruz egipcia de oro.

- Lo has hecho muy bien, conseguiste derrotar a uno de los mensajeros - le dijo Sayuri.

- Y Ryoga, él también está aquí?

- No... él se sacrificó para destruir a Dreiko, mientras que yo al estar poseída por ese demonio, mi vida no corría peligro, es algo que descubrí recientemente, y por cierto, fue muy descortés de su parte que no me ayudaran a salir de los escombros de mi antigua casa.

- Pero... que sucedió?

- Tranquilo, tú y tus amigos están bien.

- Eso aún no explica porque estoy aquí.

- Has pasado la prueba! queremos que te unas a nosotros, somos la hermandad de la Tradición del Sol, luchamos contra los mensajeros oscuros, aún nos falta mucho por hacer.

- Pero y la brujería, todos pensamos que tú...

- Todo es una fachada para atraer a los demonios.

- Entonces será un honor unirme a ustedes... pero antes quisiera ver a Akane.

- Por supuesto, simplemente despierta...

Clínica del Dr. Tofu

- Despierta, Ranma - insistió Tofu.

- Eh... Doctor? - se levantó sobresaltado.

- Por fin, ya llevabas una semana inconsciente, creo que tuviste alguna pesadilla, espera aquí voy a marcar al teléfono del Dojo.

Ranma se recostó de nuevo, no se sentía del todo bien.

"Entonces todo fue una prueba..."

"O quizás todo era un sueño?"

- Sayuri!!

Fin

"Qué es la vida?

un frenesí,

una ilusión,

una ficción.

Que toda la vida es sueño,

y los sueños...

sueños son."

Pedro Calderón de la Barca, La vida es sueño

Después de todo lo que insistí en que esta no iba a ser una serie, finalmente les hago entrega del segundo capítulo. A las personas que estuvieron esperando este lanzamiento, quiero desearles felices fiestas y muchos éxitos para el 2007. Les agradezco a todos por sus críticas y elogios, espero que me sigan escribiendo a mi e-mail: 

Y ya que tanto les gustan los versos, para ésta ocasión les presento algunos de los poemas de Pablo Torres, que incluso vienen con dedicatoria:

"Atte: para el Mensajero Oscuro que trae las profecías de nuestro señor ... a él le escribo esta cadena de amores, a la realidad de lo desvariado."

**Noche del Diluvio**

Noche estrellada y con aire muy frío,

llueve y se llena lo profundo.

De mi mente salen palabras sin sentido

y con ellas escribo el poema del fin del mundo.

Desaparece mi vida, desaparece lo mío.

Cayendo del cielo agua, lentamente en ella me hundo.

Adiós hambre, adiós miseria, adiós vacío...

yo con mis lágrimas y tú con el diluvio

desapareceremos a todo el mundo.

**Luces en la Oscuridad**

Sintiendo que éramos los dos un solo metal

que se fundía en el fuego de nuestra pasión.

Mi espíritu desapareció de este mundo

y se quemaba como en el fuego infernal.

Todo era pura, pura, pura oscuridad,

lleno de hambre y sed de tu seducción.

Y lejos veía una luz, lejos, lejos, lejos ... lejos

siendo la luz de nuestro acto de amar.

**Tinta de Lágrimas**

Escribo mis versos con tinta de cristal,

tinta inacabable y transparente.

Y mi tinta son mis lágrimas

pues escribo y lloro por no tenerte.

La llama de mi amor está agonizando,

por eso mis lágrimas ya están de luto.

Y ni la medicina cura

lo que tu amor si puede.

**Canto de la Luna Llena**

Cuando se me acabó la vida,

por el amor a una sirena,

escuchaba una voz que cantaba y cantaba:

Era el canto de la luna llena.

Aquel canto me llenó de pura tristeza;

ya que, como el llorar suena,

lleno de amargura y de dolor:

El canto de la luna llena.

Camino hacia el subterráneo infinito

cargando una enorme y pesada pena,

tenía una sola solución:

... ¡el canto de la luna llena!...

_Pablo Torres_

**Featured lyricsPerformed by**

"No me ames" Marc Anthony & J Lo

"Amores extraños"Laura Pausini


	3. Capítulo 3

Notas del autor:

Notas del autor:

Ranma ½ y algunos de los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi o de sus respectivos creadores.

No me considero como un escritor de oficio, únicamente lo hago como un pasatiempo y en homenaje a los creadores de las series de televisión, películas, libros, videojuegos, etc.

Dark Master.

Convenciones:

Un lugar - un momento

"Un pensamiento"

'Un énfasis'

(Aclaración del suceso)

Cambio general de escenario

El Mensajero Oscuro III

(Series, Crossover, Song Fiction)

Flashback

En lo alto de las montañas nevadas del Himalaya, un hombre traía en brazos a una joven de largos cabellos negros, ella estuvo perdida durante largo tiempo hasta que murió congelada.

Él se negaba a aceptar que la mujer con la que hacía tan poco tiempo se había casado, lo abandonara. Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de recuperarla no importa que tan arriesgado fuera, incluso ofrecería su alma con tal de rescatarla.

"No me queda más alternativa"

"Solo hay una forma de enmendar este error"

"Revivirla con ayuda de la magia negra"

El la dejó sobre una gran estrella de cinco puntas pintada en el suelo, y en cada punta puso una 'pluma de Fénix' y recitó algunas palabras en latín. Las plumas se consumieron en llamas y el cuerpo de la chica se cubrió de un aura azul. El mensajero de la muerte acudió al llamado, a cambio de revivirla, él se entregaría a aquel demonio en cuerpo y alma.

Pero aparentemente, nada sucedió, la chica seguía sin vida, él lloró maldiciendo su suerte y se llevó a la joven hasta su antigua casa en medio del bosque, cerca de Pekín, la dejó dentro de un cofre fúnebre de cristal y encima puso una nota:

"Ad perpetuam rei memoriam Sayuri"

**Cuenta la historia de un mago**

**que un día en su bosque encantado lloró**

**porque a pesar de su magia **

**no había podido encontrar el amor.**

**La luna su única amiga**

**le daba fuerzas para soportar**

**todo el dolor que sentía**

**por culpa de su tan larga soledad.**

**Es que sabía muy bien que en su existir**

**nunca debía salir de su destino**

**si alguien te tiene que amar ya lo sabrás**

**sólo tendrás que saber reconocerlo.**

**Fue en una tarde que el mago**

**paseando en el bosque la vista cruzó**

**con la más dulce mirada **

**que en toda su vida jamás conoció.**

**Desde ese mismo momento**

**el hada y el mago quisieron estar**

**sólo los dos en el bosque**

**amándose siempre y en todo lugar.**

**Y el mal que siempre existió no soportó**

**ver tanta felicidad entre los seres**

**y con su odio atacó hasta que el hada cayó**

**en ese sueño fatal de no sentir.**

**En su castillo pasaba**

**las noches el mago buscando el poder**

**que devolviera a su hada**

**su amor, su mirada tan dulce que ayer.**

**Y no paró desde entonces**

**buscando la forma de recuperar**

**a la mujer que aquel día**

**en medio del bosque por fin pudo amar.**

**Y hoy sabe que es el amor y que tendrá**

**fuerzas para soportar aquel conjuro**

**sabe que un día verá su dulce hada llegar**

**y para siempre con él se quedará.**

El lugar muy pronto fue conocido como 'El Memorial de la hechicera'. Un día Céfiro regresó para ver a su amada, y una vez más implorar al ángel de la muerte una segunda oportunidad para ella. En la entrada de la mansión se presentó el espectro y los guardias se desmayaron del miedo. Céfiro se sintió mal y cayó en un estado de inconciencia...

Dojo Tendo - tiempo actual

El pobre Ranma se encontraba muy confundido después de que se recuperó y pudo salir de la clínica del doctor Tofu. Los demás no podían corroborar su historia, como si en esa semana se hubieran olvidado de lo que había sucedido. Qué había sido un sueño y qué no, era una pregunta difícil de responder sin la ayuda de Ryoga o de Sayuri.

Ranma estuvo viendo a una sicóloga de técnicas poco ortodoxas, y él le contó toda su historia desde el incidente en China.

"A veces los sueños nos parece que son muy reales, y a veces la realidad puede ser tan sorprendente que creemos estar soñando" eran palabras de la doctora que se repetían en la mente de Ranma "La respuesta está en ti, quiero que dejes por un tiempo las peleas y dediques tu tiempo a meditar como te he enseñado, reflexionando en todo lo que me has contado, te aseguro que pronto llegarás a comprenderlo todo".

En el Dojo, todos estaban algo preocupados y confundidos, las clases de Ranma habían cambiado drásticamente, parecía que se había convertido en un maestro lama o yogui, él y sus alumnas se la pasaban todo el día meditando y realizando complicadas flexiones y posturas y se quedaban durante horas repitiendo el mantra:

- Om mani padme h'um.

Y otros días:

- Hare Krishna, Hare Rama.

Siempre había un olor a incienso y además Ranma ahora hablaba con suavidad y finos modales, a menudo hacía profundas reflexiones sobre la paz y la armonía, el equilibrio del cuerpo y el espíritu y ese tipo de cosas.

- Yo diría que tu prometido se golpeó muy fuerte en la cabeza - comentó Nabiki.

- No es cierto, él solo tiene que resolver sus dudas - contestó Akane.

- A mí me gusta más como es ahora - dijo Kasumi.

Akane y Nabiki se miran desconcertadas.

En eso alguien llamó a la puerta.

- Ranma, te buscan - lo llamó Kasumi.

Él fue a atender su visita.

- Sayuri! - exclamó Ranma y la tocaba incrédulo.

- Esto ya no es un sueño...

- Sabía que estabas viva, que no estaba loco.

- Ya es tiempo de que todo esto termine, espero que estés preparado para la batalla final, necesito tu ayuda.

- Por supuesto, es lo que todo este tiempo estuve esperando.

- Escucha, ya encontré al responsable de que los mensajeros estén en nuestro mundo, el Maestro Oscuro, un hombre llamado Céfiro, y vive en un castillo en el Tíbet.

- Y cómo sabes todo eso? - preguntó Akane.

- La verdad es que Céfiro es mi esposo...

"Quiere que pelee contra su esposo? ...me pregunto que se sentirá dar ese tipo de orden"

- ...el intentó salvarme - continuó Sayuri - utilizó la magia negra para resucitarme y luego quedó poseído por un demonio.

- Akane, seguro que quieres ir? - preguntó Ranma - esto puede ser muy peligroso.

- Iré ya que insistes.

"Ranma, te seguiría hasta el mismo infierno, porque para mí el cielo es estar junto a ti"

- Entonces, supongo que otra vez vamos para el aeropuerto - continuó Akane.

- Al aeropuerto? - replicó Sayuri - eso no es divertido.

Castillo de Céfiro, montes tibetanos

Una gran multitud aclamaba al hombre detrás del estrado, que daba un discurso.

- Estamos hartos de ser sometidos, humillados, por aquellos que escriben la ley pero no la cumplen, de servir como esclavos del gobierno.

- No más políticos corruptos, traga tintas, tinterillos, muerte a todos ellos.

La multitud gritaba enloquecida.

- Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, tenemos a Dios, sí, al todopoderoso, allá está fisgoneándonos desde las alturas, disfrutando de su propio teatro privado, burlándose de nosotros los seres imperfectos, no saben el placer que le provoca vernos pelear, revolcarnos en nuestra miseria, cómo se atreven algunos a adorarlo?

- No más sacerdotes falsos, depravados, santurrones, me dan asco.

- Es nuestro deber luchar, con la espada y el rastrillo, para limpiar la escoria de la sociedad.

- Por la Anarquía, el poder del pueblo!

- Ni Dios, ni ley! - coreaba la concurrencia.

- Miren con que gozo aclaman mi ascenso, yo los dejaré vivir un fantasía más allá de su imaginación, muy pronto conocerán lo que para mí significa 'Libertad'.

Céfiro se retiró a su habitación, al tiempo que se apagaban las luces principales y se encendían las luces de miedo, las personas bailaban al ritmo de una música frenética, algunas encerradas en jaulas, usaban ropas ajustadas al cuerpo y agitaban sus látigos, el lugar era un verdadero antro de perdición.

A algunos cientos de metros del castillo aterrizó un dragón blanco, Ranma, Akane y Sayuri desmontaron de él.

- Tenías razón, esto si es viajar con clase - comentó Ranma.

- Muy bien chicos, necesito que ustedes dos se adelanten, abran camino hasta Céfiro y lo entretengan por un momento, desafortunadamente él es muy fuerte y no creo que logren vencerlo, pero no se preocupen, tengo un plan que no puede fallar.

Ranma y Akane entraron al castillo, para no llamar la atención, mientras Akane distraía a los guardias haciéndose pasar por una de las chicas del espectáculo, Ranma los golpeaba por la espalda, no era lo más honorable pero tampoco tenían otra opción.

Y así hasta que llegaron a la sala del Maestro Oscuro.

Ranma tumbó la puerta y se vio frente a frente con él.

- Pero qué tenemos aquí? otro aspirante a uno de mis sirvientes.

Céfiro, un hombre joven pero de cabellos blancos y ojos grises, vestía un abrigo de color rojo granate, toda su vestimenta le daba la apariencia de un rey. En el cuello portaba un dije de oro con la figura de un ojo, el símbolo de la 'Visión del Mal', y éste se iluminó.

Ranma agachó la cabeza cubriéndose los ojos con las manos, de los cuales le salían lágrimas negras que se quedaban pintadas en su rostro.

Luego salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia Akane.

- Akane... yo te gusto... no es cierto?... abrázame... sé que me deseas... ven hazme el amor.

Ella lo golpeó con un puño que mandó a Ranma hasta la pared, Céfiro soltó una carcajada.

Pero Ranma se levantó de nuevo y siguió caminando despacio hacia Akane, su rostro tenía una expresión aterradora, una mirada morbosa y una sonrisa malvada, Akane retrocedía.

- Escucha Ranma, no voy a pelear contigo porque yo... yo...

En la espalda de Akane se dibujaron unas 'alas de ángel', la marca de un espíritu protector.

- Yo te amo - concluyó.

- Eh... qué sucedió?

Ranma volvió en sí, desenvainó su espada y se dirigió de nuevo hacia Céfiro, en ese momento un cuervo sobrevoló su cabeza y se posó sobre el hombro de Céfiro.

- Ah... el cuervo dice cosas muy interesantes sobre ti... dice que eres un gran guerrero y... que tú y tus amigos derrotaron a mis dos hermanos?

Esto último enfureció a Céfiro, el tomó una espada que estaba en exhibición y el cuervo alzó el vuelo hasta un buen lugar para ver la contienda.

Comenzaron la pelea cruzando espadas en varias ocasiones y destrozando toda la habitación, hasta que por fin Ranma pudo herirle rasgándole el abrigo por el abdomen.

- Creo que ya me divertí lo suficiente contigo, veo que eres muy bueno con la espada... pero nunca resistirás el ataque del mensajero más poderoso.

La habitación se oscureció de pronto y de entre las sombras salió un encapuchado negro que avanzaba hacia Ranma, su rostro no era visible, el segador siniestro con sus huesudas manos levantó su hoz sobre Ranma.

Él muchacho intentó defenderse, pero estaba inmóvil.

"Sayuri, dónde estás? ...ayúdenme!"

En el acto, un pequeño frasco con algunos símbolos chinos en su etiqueta rodó por el suelo. El demonio de la muerte fue absorbido por el frasco y Sayuri se apresuró a taparlo.

Todos los cuervos del castillo se reunieron en esa habitación, describiendo círculos alrededor de ellos y graznaban ruidosamente, luego atravesaron el cuerpo de Céfiro, desapareciendo todos ellos.

Céfiro se desmayó y Sayuri se puso de rodillas junto a él.

- Por favor, no te mueras... resiste.

- Sayuri...? - dijo Céfiro despertando.

- Todo está bien querido, lo logramos.

Sayuri y Céfiro se besaron, Ranma pasó el brazo sobre los hombros de Akane y se miraron a los ojos.

- Y no lo habría logrado sin la ayuda de ellos dos - continuó Sayuri.

- De quiénes? - preguntó Céfiro - yo no veo a nadie.

Ranma y Akane habían decidido irse y dejar solos a esa pareja de esposos en su tan romántico reencuentro, solo tomaron dos pares de esquís y se fueron descendiendo la montaña hacia la carretera, en donde ya encontrarían un transporte público para ir al aeropuerto de Lhasa.

Pero ellos no conocían el camino más seguro y al poco tiempo cayeron dentro de una profunda grieta de la cual no había escapatoria posible.

Esperaron largas horas allí dentro y el frío se hacía insoportable. Ranma comenzaba a quedarse dormido y él sabía lo que eso significaba. La hipotermia produce sueño y si se dormían tal vez nunca volverían a despertar.

- Akane, hay algo que debo decirte... yo también te amo.

Y se besaron hasta que Ranma cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido.

- Ranma, no debemos dormirnos!

Pero él ya no le hacía caso.

"Dolor, tal vez me fracturé en la pierna, al menos eso me mantiene despierta, y los esquís se hicieron pedazos".

En eso, Akane escuchó sonidos de motores acercándose, Céfiro y Sayuri se asomaron desde sus moto-nieves.

- Saben, el camino más corto no siempre es el mejor - comentó Céfiro.

- En serio se iban a ir sin siquiera despedirse? - los reprendió Sayuri.

Céfiro ató un extremo de una soga a la moto-nieve y el otro se lo lanzó a Akane.

- Amárrense la soga a la cintura, los vamos a sacar de ahí.

En un apartamento en Tokio

Ranma y Akane al fin habían logrado reunir el dinero suficiente para tener su propio apartamento aunque aún estaba casi vacío, solo uno que otro mueble, cajas esparcidas por toda la casa, la ropa en maletines y un televisor en el suelo junto a un colchón.

Ya solo faltaba un día para la boda, Akane se arreglaba frente al espejo para salir.

- Esta noche vas a tener que quedarte solo, Ranma... ya sabes... reunión de chicas.

Ranma le echó un vistazo al traje negro colgado en el guardarropa.

- No esperarás que me ponga esto, verdad?

- Si no lo haces no me casaré contigo.

- Oh... está bien, me lo pondré.

- Entonces ya sabes el lugar y la hora, no debemos vernos hasta entonces.

- Lo sé... y pórtate bien.

- No te puedo prometer nada - le contestó con una sonrisa pícara.

Ucchan's

Akane llegó puntualmente a su fiesta de despedida de soltera, en el restaurante de Ukyo.

Con el paso del tiempo, la chica de la espátula finalmente había logrado superar su enamoramiento, y esta vez se había decidido a dejar que Ranma fuera feliz aunque eso significara dejarlo en brazos de otra mujer y seguir siendo solamente amigos, le fue muy difícil al principio aceptar esta situación.

Estaban allí todas las chicas, Akari vino desde China para presumir de su recién obtenido título en veterinaria y zootecnia.

- Y entonces sí funcionó el hechizo con Ranma?

- Bueno, esa es una larga historia - contestó Akane.

- Oh, cómo lo siento.

- No, pero al final sí le sirvió.

- Uff, me alegro.

Ukyo y Kasumi en la cocina, Sayuri haciendo trucos de magia y lecturas del futuro y, como siempre, Nabiki filmando todo.

Pero la mejor parte de la fiesta fue cuando se disfrazaron y montaron un pequeño teatro, para representar la escena de la boda de Ranma y Akane que terminaba siendo un desastre, por culpa de las peleas de todos contra todos con los demás pretendientes de ellos dos.

Todas se reían escandalosamente mientras que Akane se llevaba las manos a la cabeza apesadumbrada, recordando cada detalle de su fallida boda anterior.

Como habían sido las cosas hasta ahora entre los dos, no era de extrañarse que algo así pudiera repetirse, solo esperaba que por lo menos los Tatewaki no se aparecieran durante la ceremonia.

- No te preocupes Akane, esta vez todo va salir bien, lo dicen las cartas de Sayuri - le dijo Nabiki.

- Sí? ...que alivio.

Apartamento de Ranma y Akane

Ranma se quedó solo en el apartamento viendo las noticias de los últimos acontecimientos en la televisión.

"El atentado en Pekín sigue siendo un misterio, nada se ha probado, únicamente que los mísiles disparados no eran del tipo nuclear, dado que no se han detectado muestras de radiación residual. La República China insiste en acusar a los Estados Unidos de una agresión directa, pero tanto el presidente, el ministro de defensa y el comandante del ejercito norteamericanos han negado cualquier conocimiento al respecto"

"Después de la terrible explosión del reactor nuclear en los laboratorios Lambda, las instalaciones se encuentran casi completamente reconstruidas, entre los pocos sobrevivientes, la señorita Akane Tendo recibió una generosa indemnización económica para evitar una posible demanda por las aparentes fallas de seguridad. En esta escena, la vemos junto a otra chica rescatando a un muchacho herido y lo suben en la ambulancia"

"En los montes tibetanos, cientos de personas secuestradas fueron liberadas, se dice que asistían a un castillo para integrarse a una nueva religión con aires de protesta y revolución y, al parecer fueron drogados y los mantuvieron cautivos contra su voluntad durante varios días, hasta hoy se desconoce a los verdaderos responsables"

En eso llamaron al puerta.

"Akane? pensé que habíamos quedado en que no nos veríamos hasta el momento de la boda"

Él abrió la puerta pero ahí no estaba Akane sino...

- Ni-hao Ranma, puedo pasar un momento?

- Claro Shampoo, ven para que conozcas mi apartamento.

- Tu casa es muy linda.

- Gracias, y tu forma de hablar también ha mejorado mucho.

- Lo notaste? he estado practicando.

- Y... vas a venir mañana a mi boda? estás invitada.

- No lo creo, es por eso que vine a verte hoy.

- Es cierto, de que quieres hablarme?

- ...Dónde está el baño?

- Al final del pasillo.

Ranma pasó canales pero no había nada bueno para ver en la televisión, así que mejor la apagó y puso algo de música. Shampoo salió del baño cambiada, con ropas amplias, translúcidas y vaporosas, de estilo árabe, bailó para Ranma e intentó seducirlo con tentativas caricias, él la miraba atento, disfrutando del show, pero en ningún momento llegó a propasarse como Shampoo esperaba.

"Esto de jugar limpio no va a funcionar si él no coopera... es hora del Plan B"

Ella fue a la cocina y sirvió dos copas de sake, luego sacó de su pecho un diminuto frasco con algún líquido adentro. Era la pócima de amor definitiva, la más poderosa en el mundo, no existía forma de deshacer su efecto, su sola apariencia era increíble, ya que con el tiempo cambiaba de color, tenía en sus manos la última muestra del dichoso líquido y era tan costoso que le fue necesario hipotecar el restaurante y la motocicleta para comprarlo.

Con mucho cuidado agregó la poción en las copas, solo bastaba con que ambos bebieran un sorbo y se amarían por el resto de sus vidas.

Ya casi terminaba cuando Ranma entró en la cocina y ella se dio vuelta sobresaltada escondiendo el frasco vacío en una mano. Entonces Ranma se le acercó y la abrazó, Shampoo estaba impactada, se supone que siempre es ella la que lo busca a él.

- Shampoo, no tengo palabras para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí, primero me ayudaste a salvar a Akane cuando estuvo en problemas en Lambda, y luego, cuando me desmayé, me llevaste en brazos también guiando a Akane hasta la salida, lo vi todo en la TV, y hoy, cuando pensé que iba a ser la noche más larga de mi vida, te apareces para acompañarme...

- ...ERES MI MEJOR AMIGA

Shampoo totalmente conmovida, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, avergonzada por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, nunca se imaginó que él la tuviera en tan alta estima, y ella solo abusando de su confianza.

"No!... qué dignidad? cuál orgullo? cómo pude caer tan bajo? lo que estoy haciendo no tiene nombre... él no se merece esto"

Ella se soltó del abrazo y se bebió las dos copas con amargura y las lanzó al suelo.

- Ya no sigas! - gimió Shampoo.

Y se marchó del apartamento con lágrimas en los ojos y dejando la puerta abierta. Ranma se quedó allí, extrañado, sin saber el por qué de tan dramática escena y se sirvió otro trago.

"Mujeres, quién las entiende?"

Nekohanten

Shampoo llegó hasta el Nekohanten y miró con tristeza su restaurante y su lujosa motocicleta ninja.

Sería muy difícil recuperar todo el dinero que perdió en una sola noche, pero eso no era lo peor, le sucedió lo que siempre había temido, que llegara a querer a Ranma como un amigo, tanto como para ser capaz de renunciar a él.

"Si realmente lo amas entonces lo dejarás que sea libre, sabias palabras"

Comenzó a llover, las nubes grises reflejaban los sentimientos de la joven china, ella que parecía indomable, inquebrantable, la persona más persistente y llevada de su parecer en este mundo, hoy llegaba abatida y desilusionada después de perder una batalla contra sí misma.

Entró al restaurante caminando más por inercia que por voluntad y se sentó en una de las mesas. Su abuela y sus hermanas estaban a la expectativa.

- Y bien, como te fue? - preguntó Cologne.

- No pude hacerlo.

- Cómo! entonces devolvemos la poción?

- Me temo que eso no va a ser posible.

- ... - la vieja enmudeció, analizando la expresión de Shampoo.

- No quiero volver a verlo solo quiero irme de aquí.

- Ah, entonces él te descubrió, y te hizo algo?

- No! todo fue mi culpa.

El muchacho de la vista corta llegó a consolarla con un abrazo.

- Eso quiere decir que ya por fin recapacitaste y te casarás conmigo, Shampoo?

- No te pases de listo conmigo, Mousse

Y vemos a Mousse derribado por un golpe en la cabeza, cortesía de Shampoo.

Dojo Tendo - al día siguiente, en la tarde

Akane pasó la noche en el Dojo, y como era la tradición, los novios no se vieron ni se hablaron poco antes de la boda, se decía que era de mala suerte, pero en realidad esto se hacía obviamente para evitar que entraran en alguna discusión inesperada, y se arrepintieran de casarse en el último momento.

Ella ya con su blanco vestido de novia puesto se daba los últimos retoques encerrada sola en su habitación.

"Muy bien, ya estoy lista"

"Hay tanto silencio..."

"Dónde están todos?"

"Y qué hora es?"

"Por qué no hemos salido aún?"

Ella bajó las escaleras y no vio a nadie, solo el reloj que con su tictac marcaba su atraso.

"Ya es muy tarde"

"No puede ser, se fueron todos y me dejaron!"

Salió del Dojo y miró a su alrededor, un flamante auto antiguo estacionado.

"Y quién conduce?"

Al otro lado dos personas sentadas junto a un juego de mesa.

- Ja ja, le volví a ganar, Tendo!

- Qué?! eso es trampa, otro juego!

- Papá!!

- Hija, qué pasa, por qué tanto escándalo?

- Es cierto, la boda! - se levantó Genma.

Lugar de la ceremonia - media hora de atraso

En la iglesia todos empezaban a impacientarse, Akane, Soun y Genma eran los únicos que faltaban por llegar. Ranma ya estaba cansado de tener puesto ese traje de etiqueta, o como él lo llamaba 'el disfraz de pingüino'.

"Por qué se demoran tanto?"

"Habrán tenido algún contratiempo?"

"No... no se puede haber arrepentido"

"Voy a tener que ir a buscarla?"

"No, eso sería denigrante"

- Llegó la novia! - anunció una voz en la entrada.

El piano tocó la marcha nupcial y Soun acompañó a la novia que se aproximaba lentamente hacia el altar, Céfiro y Sayuri, los padrinos de la boda se miraban acaramelados al recordar su casamiento hace tan solo un par de años.

- Queridos hermanos, nos encontramos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión de esta pareja en sagrado matrimonio.

El anciano cura siguió con el sermón hasta que llegó a la tan temida frase:

- Si alguno de los presentes se opone a esta unión, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre.

Hubo un breve silencio en el sagrado recinto y luego alguien abrió la puerta, era Kuno...

"Oh no!" fue el pensamiento colectivo.

... y detrás de él, Ranko!

La conmoción fue mayor y algunos se desmayaron sobre las bancas.

- No pueden casarse aún - habló Kuno - ella tiene algo muy importante que decirles.

- En realidad nosotros venimos a disculparnos - dijo Ranko bajando la mirada - yo pude ver todo lo que pasó, todo lo que hice, pero no podía controlarlo, en verdad lo lamento.

- A mí también me pasó! - respondieron Akane, Sayuri y Céfiro al unísono.

Los recién llegados tomaron asiento juntos y el cura prosiguió con seriedad.

- Usted, Akane Tendo acepta como esposo a Ranma Saotome, para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?

- S... s... s...

- Cómo dice? no la escucho.

Akane, ruborizada, asintió con la cabeza.

- Oh! ya veo... y usted, Ranma Saotome...

- Sí, acepto.

Esas dos palabras fueron el detonante para que Soun y Genma se pusieran a llorar a mares.

- Ni que fueran sus mamás - murmuró Nabiki.

A su lado Daniel intentaba contener la risa.

Ranma y Akane ya se estaban dando el beso cuando alguien más se asomó por la puerta.

- Yo me opongo! - dijo Kodachi.

- Pero si ya están casados - dijo alguno de los invitados.

- Qué?! en ese caso te reto a un combate a muerte, Akane Tendo.

"Está loca? cómo espera que pelee con este vestido? si apenas puedo caminar"

Otra vez Ranma pensó rápido y alzó a Akane en sus brazos, saltó por encima de Kodachi y en la última fila Akane atrapó en su mano una caja pequeñita que le entregó Daniel.

- Las llaves!

Ranma siguió corriendo hasta el auto que estaba lleno de moños y listones, las ruedas chirriaron dejando a Kodachi envuelta en una nube de humo, y así los recién casados fugitivos lograron escapar de lo que hubiera sido un mal final para su boda.

Como sea, los invitados partieron el pastel, disfrutaron el banquete y hasta brindaron por la feliz pareja.

- Céfiro, si fue posible revivir a Sayuri, crees que puedas hacer lo mismo por alguien más? -

le preguntó Akari.

- Es ese chico Ryoga, en verdad lo amas?

- Con todo mi ser.

- Lo siento pero eso es algo muy arriesgado, no viste lo que sucedió? por mi culpa tres demonios se escaparon del inframundo.

- Eso fue porque no hiciste bien el hechizo, mejor déjenmelo a mí, yo sí sé cómo hacerlo - intervino Sayuri.

- Ah sí? miren quién habla, de no ser por mí seguirías enterrada en la nieve.

- Chicos por favor no peleen - pidió Akari

- Es cierto, creo que hablé de más, tienes razón, tú me salvaste - se disculpó Sayuri.

- Sí... pero tu hazaña fue aún mayor.

- Muy bien! entonces mañana haremos el hechizo juntos.

Por el camino, al anochecer

El auto se detuvo en un mirador en medio de la carretera, en las afueras de Tokio.

Se bajaron para contemplar desde lo alto, la ciudad iluminada en la noche.

- Ay Ranma, creo que nuestros problemas nunca se terminan, tú crees que algún día nos dejen ser felices?

- 'La felicidad es algo por lo que tenemos que luchar cada día'.

- Ranma, te acuerdas de la otra noche en las islas del caribe... qué es lo que no quisiste decirme?

- No es algo muy agradable de escuchar.

- No importa, hoy me siento preparada para escuchar lo que sea.

- Es sobre las veces en que estuviste poseída por demonios, la verdad eso me asusta un poco.

- No puedes tener miedo a enfrentarme si vuelvo a estar poseída, y si tienes que matarme, hazlo, está bien si eres tú, Ranma, si tu espada parte mi corazón...

- No vuelvas a decir eso ni en broma.

"Akane, aunque te convirtieras en la principal enemiga del mundo, yo sería tu caballero"

Luego dirigieron la vista hacia el firmamento, todo despejado, solo la luna y las estrellas y también...

- Akane, viste eso?

- Sí, una estrella fugaz.

- Entonces pide un deseo.

- Mmmh... no lo necesito.

- Por qué?

- Ya tengo todo lo que quiero.

**Whenever sang my songs**

**On the stage, on my own**

**Whenever said my words**

**Wishing they would be heard**

**I saw you smiling at me**

**Was it real or just my fantasy**

**You'd always be there in the corner**

**Of this tiny little bar**

**My last night here for you**

**Same old songs, just once more**

**My last night here with you?**

**Maybe yes, maybe no**

**I kind of liked it your way**

**How you shyly placed your eyes on me**

**Oh, did you ever know?**

**That I had mine on you**

**Darling, so there you are**

**With that look on your face**

**As if you're never hurt**

**As if you're never down**

**Shall I be the one for you**

**Who pinches you softly but sure**

**If frown is shown then**

**I will know that you are no dreamer**

**So let me come to you**

**Close as I wanted to be**

**Close enough for me**

**To feel your heart beating fast**

**And stay there as I whisper**

**How I loved your peaceful eyes on me**

**did you ever know**

**That I had mine on you**

**Darling, so share with me**

**Your love if you have enough**

**Your tears if you're holding back**

**Or pain if that's what it is**

**How can I let you know**

**I'm more than the dress and the voice**

**Just reach me out then**

**You will know that you're not dreaming**

**Darling, so there you are**

**With that look on your face**

**As if you're never hurt**

**As if you're never down**

**Shall I be the one for you**

**Who pinches you softly but sure**

**If frown is shown then**

**I will know that you are no dreamer**

Ellos se miraron a los ojos y se abrazaron por largo rato.

- Akane, ya es muy tarde, es hora de irnos.

- Solo un momento más.

Fin

"La amistad es una pasión,

quien no la vea así,

es porque nunca la ha tenido"

Este el final de la Serie "El Mensajero Oscuro", que antes dije que era un One-Shot (Fic de un solo capítulo) pero después me pareció que estaba incompleto.

Un saludo especial para Mayerlin y Julieth, y para todos los fans de Final Fantasy.

Ya saben, me pueden escribir a o contactarme por el Messenger.

**Featured lyrics: Performed by:**

"La leyenda del hada y el mago"Rata Blanca

"Eyes on me" Final Fantasy VIIIFaye Wong


End file.
